mi ¿familia feliz?
by Sakery-chan
Summary: Peter queria hermanos y Tino y Berwald se lo concedieron pero podra llevarse bien con ellos y ellos con el, Peter tiene que lidiar con 8 hermanos muy diferentes. -universo alterno-Sufin,Denor,Letsea y mas parejas y nuevos personajes que invente yo-mal summary pero denle una oportunidad
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

aqui esta mi nueva historia disfrutenlas

* * *

Peter es hijo de Berwald Oxenstierna y Tino Väinämöinen jefes de una empresa muy famosa ,fue adoptado por ellos a los 7 años ahora tiene 12 años vive felizmente con hana tamago un perrito muy adorable.

Sono la alarma, eran las 7.00 am , peter estaba emocionado sus papas van a adoptar otros niños ya lo estaba imaginando un niño o niña persiguiéndolo y hana-tamago siguiéndolo y lo llamaría hermano.

Desesperado por que faltaban 5 horas para salir, ya no soportaba mas ya quería conocerlos , sin darse cuenta que el profesor lo estaba llamando

-peter ¿estas prestando atencion¿? -dijo en forma severa

-ahhhh sii-dijo nervioso ese profesor daba miedo

-haber dime que explique-dijo apunto de enojarse

-ahhhhh ¿geografia?- dijo confundido no entende ese idioma que escribió en el pizaroon

-castigado, en el recreo escribe 100 veces debo prestar atención-dijo con tono malvado

-ahhhh profeeee-dijo peter gritando

Despues de 100 renglones con mucha hambre peter regreso a casa sus padres aun no estaban.

_Supongo que están regresando con mis nuevos hermanos que bueno _pensó peter

_Se areglo muy elegante quería estar perfecto y hana tamago poniéndole un lindo moñito, hasta que oyo la puerta abriendo y cerrando , corrió muy rápido vio entrar a su papa y mama_

_-_hola peter-dijo tino feliz

-donde esta mi hermano-dijo peter muy emocionado

-queras decir hermanos-dijo berwald a pesar de su cara fría por dentro estaba sonriendo

-de verdad ¿de verdad cuantos son?-dijo peter con estrellas en los ojos

-espera, chicos vengan –dijo tino mirando la puerta

Peter se sorprendio por que vio salir 8 chicos salir por lo menos de 17-14 eran muy atractivos y con diferentes expresiones

-chicos preséntense -dijo su papa como orden

-hola soy el grandioso hermano mayor, soy Michael pero llamame Mike –dijo un chico de 17 , cabello rojo, ojos rojos oscuro,media unos 1.65,vestia de una forma rebelde, tenia una cara triunfadora como la de su tio mathias

-Hola soy tommy pero llamame tom-dijo un chico con lentes y cabello café oscuro , ojos del mismo de su cabello media por lo menos 1.58 vestia de un pantalón de mezclilla y un chaleco supongo que es el inteligente , tiene 17 años tambien tenia una sonrisa feliz

-hola soy el guapisimo james-decia un chico de cabello naranja y ojos naranja claro, media unos 1.53 tiene 16 años tenia una sonrisa pervetida vestia descubriendo el pecho y unos jeans

-javier-decia un chico de 17 años media 1.71 tenia una mirada penetrante e intimidante como la de su papa uff se parece padre e hijo , tiene cabello rubio amarillo y ojos color gris vestia muy elegante paso su mirada a otro chico

-hola soy andy-dijo ese chico castaño claro ojos cafe pero con una mescla de purpura media 1.49 parece de unos 16 tenia una mirada dulce como la de su madre vestia de un sueter amarillo y pantalon rojo se sentia incomo de que javier lo miraba

-hola soy robert-dijo un chico de cabello gris oscuro y ojos gris claro media 1.48 tenia una mirada seria vestia de unos jeans y sueter verde tenia unos 17 - y el es mi hermanito seth

-YO ME PUEDO PRESENTAR SOLO Y NO SOY TU HERMANITO-decia un chico de cabello negro y ojos gris media 1.45 tenia una mirada enojada por lo otro esa pareja le recordaba a cierto tio lukas acosando a emil , parecia de unos 15 años

-perfe..¿eh? donde esta blake -dijo tino

-ehhh ya basta animalito hehehe-decia una voz en el sofa de repente se vio un chico de 14 años cabello plateado y ojos azules media 1.46 tenia una expresion alegre , estaba jugando con hanatamago

-blake presentate-dijo papa berwald

-eehh pero si todos nos conocemos,ahh bueno soy blake-dijo blake

-ehhh soy peter su hermanito-dijo peter se hizo un silencio hasta que

-HERMANITO-dijieron en unisono y fueron a abrazarlos todos juntos

parecia muy tierna la imagen tino casi va abrazarlos por que parece que todos se conocen y se caen bien bueno hasta que...

-AHH pisaste mi pie-dijo tom

-ah pues fijate donde lo pones no te sirve esos lentes para fijarte-dijo mike

-tontooo - y inicio la pelea

-hermanito no te puedo abrazar

-no - pero muy tarde ya lo tenia rodeado

-ahhh robert por que a el si lo abrazas y a mi no-dijo james haciendo un puchero

-por que el es mi hermanito y tu un tonto-dijo y de acto seguido lo golpeo

-AHH ¿que haces javier?-dijo andy sonrojarse por que este lo rodeo por sus brazos

-abrazandote me pareces addorable-dijo y andy se sonrojo mas que un tomate

-hahaha te siguen llamando hermanito-dijo blake

-mira quien lo dice el menor de la familia ¿verdad? hermanito-dijo neth

-uhhhhh-dijo blake

tino y berwald estaban felices apesar de las peleas si se comportaban como hermanos o algo asi, peter estaba feliz al fin consiguiendo personas para pasar el dia

desde aqui empiezan las experiensas de peter y sus padres con los nuevos integrantes.

* * *

que les parece mañana publicare el tercer capitulo de amor en hetalia digamos que hare un horario ok comenten que les parecio


	2. Chapter 2

aqui esta el segundo capitulo fui muy rapido verdad

* * *

despues de un duro trabajo de separarlos a todos se sentaron en un sofa y se pusieron a hablar

-y son hermanos de sangre-dijo tino

-no mire javier,mike yo y mi hermanito somos de la misma sangre y andy, tom,james son de la misma sangre y blake es nuestro medio hermano-dijo robery

-y el de nosotros-dijieron en unisono andy, tom y james

-pero vivimos como hermanos o algo asi-dijo andy

sono el timbre tino se levanto y fue a abrir y entraron de portaso mathias y atras de el emil y lukas

-DONDE ESTAN MIS NUEVOS SOBRINOS-dijo mathias mirando de lado a otro

-alli estan-dijo señalando al grupo

-ahhhh hola soy el grandisimo y genialisimo tio mathias y ellos tus tios emil y mi queridisimo tio lukas-dijo mathias ganandose un golpe

-hola mathias , hola tio lukas y tio emil-dijieron en unisono

-ehhhh no llamemen tio mathias-dijo

-no, mejor mathias-dijo blake

-no es TIO-MA-THIAS

-creo que me agradan- dijo emil sussurandole a lukas

-a mi tambien-dijo lukas

-asi tino olvide decirte que les envie una invitacion a todas las personas que conocemos-dijo mathias ahh oo QUE sin nuestro permiso apurense chicos lleven sus cosas y areglense lukas acomoda todo eados y mil recibe a los invitados y su-san ayudame con la comida-dijo tino como orden, todos se pusieron a hacer las cosas

-**¿**y yo que tino**?-**dijo mathias emocionado

-ahhhh mathias ehhhh, quedate parado con hana-tamago-dicho eso se fue a cocinar

-si señ... espere-dijo mathias confundido

mientras los llorquieos de mathias peter fue al cuarto de blake cuando entro se sorprendio de la escena que estaba alli.

un lobito pequeño como bola de algodon hembra, un pajaro como mister puffin pero con un moño es decir hembra,zorrito rojo,un conejito,un tigresillo,un leoncito,un gato y un perrito

grito pero una mano la tapo

-shhhh tranquilo-dijo blake

-que son-dijo peter

-son nuestras mascotas , por favor ni digas na...uh-no termino por que de un instante peter ya estaba jugando con ellos

-esta bien no dire nada-dijo peter, blake se fue a cambiarse mientras james acosando a robert

-andale cambiate enfrente de mi -dijo james con ojos de perro

suspiro -esta bien, pero solo esta ves y ya -apenas se quito un boton

escena censurada eh decidido cambiar a andy y javier

-andy lamento mi comportamiento-dijo javier sonrojado

-esta bien , no soy tan lindo-dijo

-para mi si- dijo en susurro para que no o oyera

mientras en la pelea de tom y mike

-eres un tonto lo sabias -dijo tom

-ah si y tu el don perfecto verdad-dijo en forma sarcastica

-ah si para que veas cuando sea jefe de mi empressa tu seras el conserje-dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-ahh si cuando sea famoso tu seras mi mayordomo

segura no habra paz, mientras seth termino de cambiarse y fue a ayudar al tio emil

-hola tio emil, umm por que mathias esta deprimido-dijo

-no importa es mejor que cuando esta feliz-dijo su tio

-mmmm tio como le hizo-dijo su sobrino adoptivo

-de que-dijo confundido

-para soportar a mi tio luka-dijo explicandole su situacion, emil estaba feliz al fin alguien que lo comprendia le explicaba consejos de como soportar a tu hermano mayor

mientras en la cocina...

-berwald te agradaron los nuevos miembros-dijo tino

-si son muy lindos-dijo mientras hacia el ponche

-a mi tambien pero son muy diferentes las unica cosa en que se parecen es como se peinan tienen el cabello revuelto-dijo tino-pero a peter les agradara -de pronto se oyo el ruido del timbre

empieza la fiesta

todo el mundo a llegado y ya conocieron a los nuevos integrantes unos les cayeron bien otros pero muy bien

-ohhh que tal robertito-dijo francis agarrandolo de la cintura

-kesesese son lindos vengan con el tio gilbert -dijo gilbert

-fusososos que lindos-vengan con el tio antonio-dijo y sonrieron pervetidamente

-fue un gusto conocerte blake-dijo seth

probres chicos

* * *

prometo no tardar con el proximo byeeee


	3. Chapter 3

aqui esta el tercer episodio

* * *

**primer dia de escuela**

despues de arreglarse con su uniforme fueron al auto , el viaje se lleno de gritos y peleas

-mama tenemos dos preguntas-dijo blake

-que

-¿como es la escuela_?-_dijo dudoso

-vaya,es una escuela grandisima tiene primaria,secu,prepa y universidad y tiene muchos chicos de diferentes naciones y es una de las mejores escuelas-dijo tino

-bueno y la segunda es ¿por que siguen en la escuela_? _digo no son dueños de la empresa-dijo blake

-aun pero primero tenemos que terminar la universidad-dijo tino

-va a ser genial te imaginas robert que nos toque juntas-dijo james con estrellas en los ojos

-ni loco yo quiero que me toque con mi hermanito-dijo robert mientras que seth le rezaba a los dioses de que no pasara eso

-blake dime como estan los... ya sabes-dijo en susurro mike refiriendose a los animalitos

-los encerre a mi habitacion les deje comida y todo-dijo blake con algunos moretones ya que los animalitos no se dejaban encerrar por suerte se puso un poco de maquillaje

-oigan tarde o temprano se van a dar cuenta-dijo tom

-puesss peter ya lo sabe-todos lo miraron acusadoramente-pero no dira nada

-bueno chicos ya llegamos-dijo tino interrumpiendo la platica

todos se sorprendieron la escuela era demasiado grande llena de gente sentado en el cesped y comprando en la cafeteria , la gente se veia muy elegante

-voy ir a mi salon bye-dijo peter

de un segundo para otro sus papas y peter ya no estaban no sabian a donde ir

-pues segun en este papel mi clase esssss la 1,a ah parece que me toco con andy y seth-dijo blake

-genial me toco en la 2,a me toco contigo robert yyyyyy javier-dijo james parte feliz por robert pero otra mala con javier

-no lo puedo creer-dijo tom -me toco con el tonto

-queee de verdad pase-dijo mike

-pero si eres un tonto-dijo tom decepcionado

-si y tu eres lindo-dijo sarcastico mike

todos se separamon en grupo ya hacia tarde ahora veremos como van todos

salon 1,a

-bueno alumnos hoy tenemos a nuevos compañeros trátenlos bien , presentense-dijo el profesor

-hola soy andy, mucho gusto-se escucharon muchos murmuros

-_kyaaa que lindo _

_-es adorable_

_-_soy seth-dijo en tono frio

-_es atractivo pero parece muy gruñon_

_-aun asi es muy guapo_

_-_hola soyyyy blake,espero hacer muchos amigos y caerles bien-dijo un muy alegre blake

-_cabello plateado profundo y ojos azules profundos parece un principe_

_-yooo lo quiero_

_se fueron a sentar estaban muy nerviosos las chicas los veian muy ena_moradas , blake noto a una persona ocultada en un libro

-tio emil-dijo dudoso y el mencionado bajo el libro-vayaa nos toco en la misma clase

-lo conoces-dijo un chico castaño tenia una exprecion dria-soy honkong

-daze-dijo otro chico castaño con exprecion alegre-soy im yong son

-soy taiwan,mucho gusto, te gusta el yaoi

-ehhh-dijieron en unisono los tres

mientra en la clase 2,a

-hola soy el guapisimo james-dijo en nombrado

-_es lindo pero parece pervetido_

_-no, no me gusta_

_-_hola soy robert-dijo en tono mas frio que su hermanito

-_es lindo_

_-pero parece aburrido_

_-javier-dijo_, todos les dieron escalofrio ese chico daba miedo

-_da miedo pero admito que es muy guapo kyaaa_

_-apartado_

javier se sento al lado de un chico que parecia no dormir en una semana y otro lado un chico pelirojo con un extraño rulito tenia exprecion alegre

para suerte de robert se sento por lo menos 2 metros lejos de james en la ventana y al otro lado un chico japones con ninguna expresion

james se sento al lado de un chico aleman parecia de mal humor

mientras con tom y mike

-hola soy el genial, el inolvidable , el grandisi-pero fue interrumpido

-el grandisimo tonto-dijo tom

-es mi discurso, como decia el grandisimo eh unico mike

-_es lindo pero parece presumido_

_-a mi me parece guapo_

-bueno yo soy tom-dijo

_-es lindo lo admito pero parece nerd_

_-si le quitamos los lentes y le cambiamos ropa quedaria monooo_

se sentaron mike se sento al lado de un chico de lentes rubio y ojos azules comiendo una hamburguesa

-genial, ya no soy el unico que trae comida en la mañana-dijo mike

-de verdad todos dicen que no es bueno pero que importa

-otro tonto-dijo un chico rubio, ojos verdes y cejas grandes- eso lo oyo mike

-no es un tonto-dijo tom, eso hizo que mike se sintiera orgulloso de su hermano-es idiota, malpensado, estupido t tontisimo- bueno pensaba

luego del recreo todos fueron a la cafeteria todos hicieron amigos , estaban caminando rapido bueno estaban corriendo por que un monton de chicas los estaban buscando

-oigan debo ir al baño-dijo blake

cuando fue por el pasillo se puso a pensa como les fue a los demas pero accidentalmento tropezo y empujo a alguien

-lo siento- dijo y noto que era un hombre muy alto, cabello plateado, ojos purpuras y una sonrisa que parecia inocente pero por dentro maligna, blake no se asusto en realidad sonrio amablemente creanme vivir con robert y javier te acostumbras.

-no tienes miedo-dijo el chico extrañado ya que la mayoria solo huye de el,pero este chico es diferente

-por que lo haria , bueno lo siento tengo la vejiga llena asi que adios , asi soy blake-dijo blake y salio corriendo

cuando salio del baño vio a peter con cuatro chicos uno castaño , otro rubio con lentes, otro rubio de cabello oscuro que parecia timido y otro bueno otra lo que sea rubio y con falda

-hola blake-dijo peter-oigan les presento a mi hermano mayor 8, blake ellos son Feliks, toris, eduard y raivis

-hola- dijieron en unisono

-osea eres muy monoo te lo han dicho-dijo es chico definitivamente

-bueno me lo han dicho- dijo cerrando los ojos y poniendose ambas manos en la cabeza y eso logro que varias chicas sacaran su telefono y tomaran fotos en esa pose

-um bueno quieres venir con nosotros a almorzar

-lo siento le prometi a otra persona bueno adios-dijo llendose

cuando se fue noto algo y regreso en un salon antes y eso lo dejo palido , su hermano mayor james bailando semidesnudo arriba de una mesa parecia ebrio

-hay alli esta mi hermanito-dijo moviendose mas

-lo conoces decia un chico vestido elegantemente con un rizo

-no no lo conozco, alejate deconocido- y se fue rapidamente

-como lo detenemos - decia una chica castaña y ojos verdes

de la nada aparecio robert y jalo de la oreja a james-ya van a tocar em timbre vamonos-decia mientras lo jalaba

cuando todos regresaron a la pris,,,, al salon todo el mundo peleaban tendrian que soportar muchos años y al fin termino la escuela cuando sus papas pasaron por sus salon

-como les fue-decia tino

-ehhhh bien-decian en unisono

todo el viaje a casa se lleno de risas, golpes y sonrojos pero todo termino cuando entraron a casa ya que unos animales desgarraban los muebles y hacian desastre

-que, que que QUE PASO AQUI-dijo tino todos se alejaron un metro y pusieron cara inocente y otros solo silbaban

-no los podemos quedar-dijieron los chicos con cara de perrito u tambien los animalos luego se volteo con berwald que lo miraba suplicante el solo suspiro y se volteo

-ustedes limpiaran sus necesidades y los alimentaran y los bañaran ok-dijo en forma de orden

-si señor-dijieron en unisono

parece que aqui empiezan todas la aventuras

* * *

que tal quedo luego hare el de amor en hetalia


	4. Chapter 4

tino y berwald estaban avergonzados un poco y justo cuando invito a todos sus conocidos con ataques de risa y hemorragias nasales por esa escena

andy,seth y javier y blake semidesnudos vestidos de animalitos conejo, gato , zorro y lobo, andy y javier muy sonrojados, seth lleno de lapiz labial en TODO EL CUERPO y al parecer sonrojado tambien y blake poniendose mucha pasta dental en la boca.

peter y tom vestidos de power rangers, azul y rojo el primero con una sonrisa de una de las mejores aventuras y el segundo parecia totalmente traumado con un tic en el ojos y sin moverse.

robert disfrazado de ZELDA eso causo varios ataques de risa y james de link observando sus _sexis piernas _pero estaba lleno de arañazos

si pensaron que robert era peor imaginense con mike disfrasado de..SAILOR MOON eso causo varios ataques y lagrimas de risa.

tino estaba apunto de preguntar, hasta que robert le dio 2 cachetadas a tom para contar la historia

-ya se, ya se les contare que paso-dijo tom recuperandose y sobandose las mejillas

flasback

los chicos estaban en camino a casa, salieron temprano ya que cada profesor de sus clases bebian cafes con gusanos fingiendo ser azucar misteriosamente.

-quien lo habra hecho-dijo tom

-no lo sabemos-dijieron en sarcasmo y unisono peter,blake,james y mike y un toque de inocensia

-hmm-dijo robert sabia que esos 4 tenian que ver con eso

-oigan chicos se que falta mediocamino pero tengo que ir-dijo peter haciendo un chistoso baile

no tenian opcion que su hermanito explotara en medio de la calle o camnar otros 20 minutos al centro comercial, javier tuvo que cargar a peter ya que el era el unico bueno en deportes y corrio a la velocidad de la luz seguido de los demas que apenas pasaron 5 metros y estaban cansados ufff que deportistas.

peter ya parecia explotar pero al fin llegaron al centro comercial y al baño asi que 3..2..1 FUEGO

-ahhhh mucho mejor ¿umm donde estan los demas?-dijo peter saliendo del baño seguido con ninguna gota de sudor javier

-chicos uff no vayan rapido-dijo blake o una fuente de sudor

-ahhh chicos miren hoy un evento de coldsplay no quie..-pero un segundo a otro los demas fueron dejando a andy y javier tuvieron que seguirlos

-blake acompañame a ver a los power rangers-dijo peter jalando a blake

-oye no estas grandecito paraaa-dijo tom pero fue interrumpido

-WOW los power rangers quiero ir-dijo mike y de la nada saco un poster de los power rangers y los siguio.

-robertito..-dijo james

-no me llames asi tonto-dijo robert

-¿oigan estan seguros de no acompañar a peter?-dijo andy en tono preocupado

-seguro esta con blake y mike son muy res... vamos antes de que llamen a la policia-dijo tom

mientras tanto veamos a los responsables

-oye rojo me puedes dar tu autografo-dijo mike con estrellas en los ojos

-ok solo por 18 yenes-dijo un chico vestido de rojo y mascara

-QUEEE no es justo-dijo mike muy decepcionado

-mira muchacho tengo que actuar para un millon de tontos niños-pero no se dio cuenta que su microfono estaba encendido y se oian chillidos-moren lo que ustedes causaron POLICIA

-que no fue nuestr-dijo blake pero fue interrumpido

-que pasa aqui-dijo robert quien acababa de entrar

-son sus parientes pues mire estos tontos arruniaron el evento-dijo el señor

-oigan nadie llama tonto a uno de mis hermanos excepto yo-dijo tom

y asi inico la pelea muchos actores se acercaron y se pusieron a discutir y peter alli viendo solo queria un autografo que no es mucho pedir pero accidentalmente empujaron a mike que callo en un interruptor que hizo que una gigantesca caja callera en los actores

5 minutos despues...

habia una ambulancia y llevaba a todos los actores que por suerte sobrevivieron pero muy lastimados de repente un señor con traje se acerco y les dio una bolsa de disfraces.

-ustedes trabajaran-dijo

-QUEEE-dijieron en unisono

_interrupcion_

-oigan oigan ahora sabemos lo de los dizfraces pero para que-dijo tino

-ibamos a ir un evento de niños pequeños pero en vez de que los niños nos felicitaran fueron otras

historia

las chicas los perseguian como locas, mike tropezo y callo

-chicos vallan sin mi-dijo mike dramatico

-ok-dijieron en unisono

-uh pero me tien que ahhhh-todas las chicas se amontonaron-chicas son mis partes nobles

-miren justin bieber-dijo andy

todas las chicas se fueron y dejaron a un chico desnudo

-mmmm este es el cielo-dijo y miro a tom-noooo el infierno

-tonto -dijo con indignacion

-sobrevivi pero estoy desnudo-se fue a una cabina de fotos-chicos traiganme ropa

10 minutos despues...

-QUE ES LO UNICO QUE CONSIGUERON-dijo y salos vestido de sailor moon

-es lo unico que valia menos-dijo andy

despues de un rato escondionse de las chicas y soportar las quejas de el sailor moon

-es estupido-dijo quejandose mas y robert se le colmo la paciensa lo agarro del cuello

-escuchame bien estupido se que este traje es tonto pero miranos ,seth, blake,andy y javier estan semidesnudos y vestidos de animales, peter y tom de power ranger y

interrupcion

-si y dijiste-dijo james

historia de la imaginacion de james

-y james tan guapo y lindo y con esas piernas sexys

pero su imaginacion fue interrumpido por una cachetada

historia real

-y james de link y yo Y YO VESTIDO DE UNA DUENDE DE VESTIDO-dijo con una aura tan oscura que hizo que unas flores alrededor se marchitaran

-ehhh se llama zelda-dijo andy tratando el ambiente

gracias a alguien que grito hiso que muchas chicas los miraran y los siguieran y otra ves huyendo

-un momento para que estoy huyendo tengo que darles amor-dijo james y se lanzo al monton lo dejaron solo y todos huyeron a otro lados

javier y andy

fueron a una puerta abierta y el salon estaba oscuro hasta que se prendio y se vieron muchas chicas con camisetas con una foto de 2 hombres besandose y vieron el letrero de enfrente ERA UN EVENTO YAOI

los dos estaban confundidos bueno andy, javier sabia lo que tenia que hacer agarro su cabeza y lo empujo eso causo muchos gritos pues quien no 2 chicos vestidos adorablemente era como moe-yaoi salieron rapido de alli.

por suerte ya los demas estaban afuera y javier lleno de lapiz labial no quieren saber

-ahhhh al fin nos vamos-dijo blake

-um oiga señor-dijo una niña de 7 años muy adorable-mmm pues aqui tengo mi mascota que es un lobo , los lobos son mis animales preferidos y pues quiero darle un beso a usted

-mmm claro-se acerco a la niña pero estaba muy nerviosa que puso al perro enfrente .

fin de la historia

todos los miraban confundidos

-mmmm por favor no se lo cuenten a nad... ahhhh-tidi el mundo traia su celular tomandoles fotos y grabando la historia

-heheheh bueno chicos al menos todo termino bien no creen-dijo peter

al dia siguiente

otra vez salieron temprano por que los profesores se cayeron de las escaleras

-oigan chicos tengo que ir al baño-dijo peter

todos el mundo lo miraban pensando no tuvieron otra opcion

-EXPLOTA-dijieron en unisono


	5. Chapter 5

me inspire en muchas comedias por favor opinen

* * *

-BUAAAAAAA-a las 5.00 am se escucho un grito fuerte que hiso que rompiera muchos espejos, todos se despertaron y fueron al baño a ver que pasaba.

-james que pasa-dijo andy bostezando

-me..me..me...ME ACABA DE SALIR UN GRANO-dijo james dentro del baño

-un grano solo por eso me despertaste a las 5 de la mañana-dijo robert

-robertito eres tu necesito tu consuelo-dijo james sollozando

-el unico consuelo va a ser una golpisa en tu boca-dijo robert

-ahhh que pasa-dijo peter quien acababa de despertar seguido por berwald y tino quienes tenian bolsitas en los ojos

-haber dejame ver tu grano-dijo andy muy calamado

-prometen no burlarse-dijo inseguro

-noooooo-dijo mike y robert con los dedos entrelezaros

james salio y mostro un granito de un 1cm aunque si estaba lleno de pus solo por eso

-QUE solo por eso te alarmas ni siquiera se nota-dijo andy animandolo

-de verdad-dijo james con algunas lagrimas saliendo

-si-dijieron en unisono de repente aparecio blake y seth quien estaba alimentando a su pajaro

-uh hola blake-dijo james

-KYAAAAA-dijo blake y saco un telefono-bomberos mi hermano tiene un volcan en la cara ayudenlo, uh hola

-mmmm BUAAAAAA-dijo james llorando y se fue al baño otra ves

todo el mundo miraban acusadoramente a blake quien solo dijo un que

al dia siguiente...

-berwald mira que encontre en cada cuarto-dijo tino

-que-dijo

-blake encontre una sabana una mancha cremosa y pegajosas y en seth revistas de alto nivel,james con juegos sexuales- eso no le sorprende-robert eh oido gemidos en el baño,tom eh visto que a observado muchas cosas en internet, mike fotos de chicas en bikini y en javier fotos de andy desnudo-dijo tino sonrojarse por todo eso

-y andy-dijo berwald

-el no tiene nada parece que es el unico normal-dijo tino pensando que andy es el unico inocente-no crees que es hora de hablar ya sabes hombre y hombre

-ok yo lo hare-eso dejo a tino pertrificado el se referia a el

-bueno... pensaba que yo lo haria-dijo tino un poco decepciondo

-tu eres esposa y madre-dijo berwald con una aura oscura alrededor

-OK..ok tu habla con ellos-dijo tino rindiendose

4 horas tarde

-ahh papa por que mama nos dijo que vinieramos y cerro la puerta con candado-dijo blake nervioso por que todo el cuarto estaba oscuro

-chicos han experimentado cosas-dijo berwald ignorando la pregunta

-de que hablas-dijieron en unisono

-es que encontramos algo interesante en sus cuartos-dijo berwald

-ahhh encontraron mi bola de acido gastreorojico-dijo tom

-acido gast...ahhh que significa esto-mostrando las evidencias, los chicos se pusieron un poco nerviosos

-esas revistas son de ludwig ya que su mama sospecha y me los dio mientras-dijo seth

-esa mancha es helado papa- dijo blake divertido

-esos gemidos eran del otro baño del vecino-dijo robert

-esos juegos me lo regalo francis aunque ya estan usados-dijo james desepcionado

-esas chicas son mis ex son las unicas fotos que tengo de ellas-dijo mike

todos pasaron sus miradas a javier por suerte andy no vino, si hubiera venido seguro se haba desmayado ya

-tranquilo no diremos nada, sabemos lo que es enamorarse-dijo mike y javier solo asintio.

cuando abrieron la puerta, tino se callo los estaban espiano

-jejeje estaba es que habia una mancha en la puerta-dijo tino nervioso

-oigan y que querian preguntarnos-dijo blake dudoso

-uhhh bueno queriamos una platica de hombre a hombre-dijo tino un poco deprimido

-tranquila mama si quieres traemos a una amiga para que tengas una platica de mujer y mujer-dijo mike dandole palmadas pero solo eso lo dejo mas deprimido.

-ademas la platica de hombre y hombre tiene que ser conmigo y mi hermanito-dijo robert con un aura oscura

-noooo nunca tendremos esa platica-dijo seth huyendo y siendo perseguido por robert

-que es eso de bola de acido-dijo tino a tom

-amm eso pues, uh miren que hora es mejor vamos a dormir-dijo mike cambiando de tema

en la noche

-que dia extraño no ber-dijo tino pero fue interrumpido por un beso apasionado pero no notaron unas miradas sobre ellos en la puerta, pero muy tarde acabaron de bajo de la sabana haciendo cuchilleos

-que estan haciendo-dijo peter eso los dejo un poco nerviosos

-ehh pues se estan conectando-dijo andy

-ahh ok buenas noches-dijo peter y se fue dejando solo a andy

-y dicen que nosotros necesitamos esa platica-dijo hablando por si mismo-como sera mi primera ves

-romantico-dijo una voz detras de el-con una persona que te en verdad te ama y te hara feliz-dijo la voz de javier

-quien sera-dijo andy, javi solo se golpeo la frente en verdad ese chico era muy inocente

-bueno buenas noches-dijo javier un poco decepcionado

-javi espera-dijo andy cuando se acerco lo beso era muy inocente el beso y sus labios eran muy suabes -toma-y se fue corriendo un poco sonrojado , le dio una foto

cuando vio la foto no pudo evitar sacar un litro de sangre de la nariz, era una foto de andy completamente desnudo- el solo las tomaba cuando estaba en calzoncillos -pero tenia las piernas abiertas y mostrando mas de lo permitido.

fue al baño llevandose la fotos si que va disfrutar un gran manjar.

* * *

si tambien soy pervetida muajajajaja bueno hasta la proxima


	6. Chapter 6

qui esta espero que se les sea de su agrado , ya estoy haciendo amor en hetala voy por la mitad heheheh

* * *

hoy todo el mundo no pudo venir era una tormenta muy grande , los unicos que pudieron ir son peter y su familia y todos sus conocidos, todos estaban en clase discutiendo cosas

-no puedo creer que nos haya castigado a todos-dijo arthur

-odio a ese director y tambien al otro-dijo alfred

-veee no hablen asi de mi abuelo-dijo feleciano por parte enojado por que tambien lo castigo

-eh manchado mi record de no castigos-dijo tom con lagrimas

-tranquilo ya has manchado muchas cosas-dijo mike

-kesesese por que me castigo yo solo queria que comieran todos-dijo gilbert

-pero en ves de darnos en boca nos diste en cara y asi inicio la pelea-dijo robert quien limpiaba a su hermanito lleno de comida

-yo puedo solo-dijo seth

-ODIO A ESE PROFESOR-dijieron en unisono todo el mundo

entonces se toco el timbre y todos salieron como si escaparan de un monstruo literamente

-da vaya son muy rapidos en salir-dijo ivan y se fijo en alguien- privet blake

-ahh hola-dijo confundido por que sus hermanos excepto robert y javier estaban muy lejos y se veian nerviosos

-hermano-decia una chica rubia con un vestido largo y morado era muy hermosa pero blake veia algo psicopata en esos ojos

-ahh natalia hehehe me tengo que ir bye-y se fue corriendo siendo perseguido por esa chica que antes de eso miro a blake y saco un cuchillo pero parece que a blake no le surte ningun miedo y se fue.

-oigan era mi imaginacion o esa chica me miraba un poco...psicopata-dijo blake sin ningun miedo en cambio una gran sonrisa

-bueno hehehe voy a ir con mattwet-dijo andy

-quien-dijieron en unisono

-un chico que conoci al lado de mi asiento-dijo andy

-de verdad yo pensaba que estabas hablando con el aire-dijo seth

-bueno adios-dijo andy un poco triste ya entendia por que siempre anda solo

1 hora despues...

todo el mundo estaba en la escena del crimen, las oficinas de los directores llenas de grafitti y toda extropeada y tambien sus queridos autos destruidos adentro de las oficinas.

-QUIEN HIZO ESTO-dijo oh mas bien grito el director germania

-mas vale que ustedes averigüen quien lo hizo sino estaran castigados por todo el año-dijo en director romano de ahi se fueron a con la policia, todo el mundo se miraron entre si de alli inicio las exclamaciones

-tu fuiste cejudo-dijo francis

-que por que crees eso pervetido-dijo el ceju...arthur

-fue jose che tu eres el mas agresivo-dijo un argentino llamado marty

-CALLATE yo no fui , fue el estupido GRINGO-decia un mexicano apuntando al americano

-hahahaha jose por que no solo admites que amas al heroe-decia el gringo

-el unico heroe que amo es a pancho villa-decia el mexicano agitando su banderas

-macho patatas se que le haces mal a mi estupido fratello pero nunca espere que lo hicieras a mi abuelo-decia lovino

-CALLENSEEEEE-decia un muy enojado robert... un momento enojado CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS

todo el mundo paldecio al muchacho ya que tenia un aura oscura pero tan oscura hasta ivan y natalia se sorprendieron, el chico parece misterioso y muy frio pero dentro tiene su propio monstruo , todo el mundo paso su mirada a seth quien solo suspiro

-hermanito mayor tranquilo-decia seth muy indignado , de enojo a felicidad mostrada de una pequeñita sonrisa todo el mundo sabia que seth es la unica debilidad de roberth

-quien lo haria-decia tino un poco desconfiado sabia que sus hijos son los mas traviesos de la escuela

-yo puedo saber-dijo una voz concida y de pronto...

TAN TAN TAANN

-quien hizo eso-dijo un muy asustado peter

-ah es roderich le pedi que hiciera eso para ya sabes un poco de suspenso-dijo tom mostrandose y apuntando a roderich con un piano.

-bueno que decias-dijo blake

-asi yo puedo saber-dijo volviendo a esa voz-solo denme una hora pero primero...

de pronto se allo un asustado any sentado con una lampara en su frente y tom vestido de detective y todo parecia blanco y negro.

-donde estuviste a las 1.30 am-exclamo tom

-oye no crees que ves mucho sherlok homes-dijo andy alzando una ceja

-nota andy oxentierna Väinämöinen no pudo haberlo hecho ya que es demasiado inocente para usar pintura-dijo blake tomando una grabadora

-OYEEE, te puedo ayudar-dijo blake

-esta bien nuestro siguiente sospechoso es...-luego aparecio un robert en la mesa con andy y tom en su lado

-donde estuviste a las 1.30 am-dijo tom amenazadoramente aunque dicho eso robert puso una cara muy fria que hizo que tom bajara el volumen de voz

-no hice nada-dijo robert con una aura oscura

-INOCENTE-dijo andy temblando luego siguio peter

-peter que tal campeon-dijo tom con voz suabe andy

-DONDE STUVISTE A LA 1.30 AM-dijo tom

-no le hagas caso por que no vamos por un helad-pero fue interrumpido

-oigan ya se el policia malo y bueno no sigan si ademas una carita dulce no puede hacer eso-dijo poniendo cara de cachorro.

-oigan-dijo un emocionado blake-me dejan ayudarles

-no gracias blake podemos encargarnos de esto solos-dijo un despreocupado tom

los siguientes fueron un caos,feleciano sollozaba,ludwig gritaba,arthur molestaba,alfred reia,francis violaba,ivan daba miedo,vash amenazaba,mathias queria que lo llamaran tio,lukas en el mismo caso de robert,emil muy frio,honk kong casi incendiando el cuarto,taiwan era inocente, im yoong son hablaba de unos pechos aniki lo que sea,yao abrazando a andy diciendole hermanito,jose diciendo groserias,marty diciendo che lo que sea che lo que pase,antonio diciendo fusosososo,girlbert diciendo awesome,lovino maldiciendo macho patatas,raivis temblando,eduard hablando de tecnologia,toris deteniendo a felicz bailando arriba de la mesa,heracles dormiendo,sadic despertando al anterior,kiku viendo anime,elizabeta mostrando yaoi,holanda fumando,emma desasiendose del humo,natasha amenazando con un cuchillo,yekaterina llorando y moviendo sus pechos,seth tambien frio y javier por el hecho de que daba miedo ponerle una lampara en su cara en oscuras,lilly era demasiado inocente, james siguiendo a francis,solo quedaba uno y ese es...

TAN TAN TANN

-FUISTE TU MIKE-exclamaron andy y tom y un atado mike

-yo no fuii-dijo mike muy asustado

todo el mundo llevo a mike a los directores y le contaron que el fue

-entonces su castigo sera...-dijo el director germania

-ALTO AHI-dijo una figura en la puerta

TAN TAN TAAN

-el no fue-dijo mostrandose blake

-de que hablas-dijieron todos en unisono

-chicos de verdad-dijo blake preguntando-en serio mike seria muy inteligente para meter un auto ademas este crimen fue uno de los mas listos y astutos, en serio mike es muy astuto para hacer eso.

-si es cierto-dijieron en unisono

-OIGAN-dijo mike muy indignado

-y el culpable es...

TAN TAN TAANNN

-los directores-dijo blake

-QUEEEE-dijieron todos excepto ivan estaba orgulloso de su futura esposa pero talves...talves

-si miren acabo de investigar un pelo rubio y es de germania y tambien un bote vacio de mantequilla y ya que en la mañana roma llevaba mantequilla en los dedos y huellas en el auto, ellos fueron, pupy-dijo blake a pupy su lobito que mostrara la evidencia

-por que-dijo kiku

-germania y yo apostamos quien seria el mas inteligente, asi que hicimos esto yo pensaba que iba ganar tom pero me sorprende de blake-dijo roma señanandolo

-y lo hubiera ganado gracias a ese chico y su lobo-dijo germania

-vaya esto me recuerda a escoo by doo-dijo andy divertido por la escena de repente sintio unos brazos estrujandolo

-aiyaaa eres muy adorable-dijo yao estrujando su cachete con el de el otro-no quieres ser mi hermanito

-ahhh yao el es mi hijo-dijo tino un poco molesto

-y que-dijo apretandolo mas casi dejandolo azul, y asi inicio la pelea

-blake quieres ser uno con ivan da-dijo ivan con una aura oscura

-ehhh tal ves-dijo con una linda sonrisa dejando a ivan un poco sonrojado-voy a pensarlo

-que no-dijo mike muy arto

-solo digan TIO MATHIAS-dijo el dicho

-que no-dijo tom tan enojado

-eso hizo lukas-dijo seth

-si fue muy vergonzoso

-lukas deme unos consejos-dijo robert

-esta bien mire-dijo lukas

-javiercito no quiere consejos para conquistar a andy-dijo james

-no tonto-dijo javier

-jejeje creo que seguimos igual-dijo un chico llamado seborga quien esta junto con peter

-ya se quieres ir por un helado-dijo peter

-claro

y ally los dejaron matandose


	7. Chapter 7

**viaje familiar normal parte 1**

todo el mundo estaba en el auto de mathias excepto mathias quien empacaba para ir al vuelo

-en serio kiku nos invito para ir a japon-dijo un emocionado blake

-si su papa es dueño de muchas autopistas y nos invito a todos nuestros conocidos-dijo un frio roberth

-vaya no puedo creer que seborga vaya tambien y wy-dijo peter quien estaba atras

-que lindo un viaje familiar-dijo tino que abrazaba a andy quien tambien estaba abrazado por javier

-no..no puedo...respi..rar-dijo andy azul-po..por..que a todos...les gusta abrazarme

-eres muy suave y adorable-dijo javier

-quien tarda 30 minutos en cerrar una maleta-dijo emil

-y si lo dejamos-dijo lukas

-por mi es perfecto-dijo emil

-yo manejo-dijo berwald

-BER por favor tal ves hubo un problema-dijo tino

-vamos,solo un idiota tardaria-dijo lukas

-oigan ya llegue-dijo el dicho

-hablando de idiotas-murmuro emil

-listos todos-dijo mathias

-chico abróchense bien los cinturones-dijo tino muy asustado

-que por-pero tarde ya aceleraron-QUEEEEEEE

5 minutos despues...

-listo llegamos-dijo mathias

-eh eh eh bien-dijieron en unisono todo el mundo despeinado y berwald con los lentes chuecos

-tierra muack dulce tierra muack-dijo mike besando el suelo

-robertito necesitas proteccion-dijo james

-si y la tendre si me alejo de ti-dijo robert

-oigan alli estan los demas en el escaner de metal-dijo blake

-señor,señora no pueden llevar ese cuchillo y ese tubo-dijo un oficial un poco asustado

-da por que-dijo ivan con un aura

-chicos por favor dejenlos-dijo yekaterina

-nisaan necesita proteccion-dijo natasha

-aiyaaaa dejenlos ya-dijo yao muy enojado

-zadeee aniki quiero tus pechos

-señorita natasha tiene dejar eso-fijo toris

-RAIVIS-dijo peter quien fue a abrazarlo

-hola tino-dijo eduard

-uh hola-dijo tino

-zzzzzzzz-ese era heracles

-despierta estupido griego

-gome pero tienen que dejar eso-dijo kiku

-ehh esta bien -dijo ivan rindiendose

-si nisaan lo hace yo lo hare

-bueno ya podemos subir-dijo un emocionado blake

-claro so lo hagan una fil-pero todo el mundo subio lo mas rapido

de pronto blake saco una camarra y grabo

-hola hola soy blake y grabare estas vacaciones bueno primero les presentare a todas las personas de este avion empezemos con el primer asiento y ese es heracles y kiku y sadic respectivamente que tienen que decir-dijo apuntando la camara

-yo soy el mejor amigo de kiku-dijo sadic

-yo zzzz lo soy-dijo heracles

-puess umm-dijo kiku pensando

-KIKU DE TU OPINION-dijo vash

-bueno vamos al otro asiento y ese es ivan y sus hermanas que tienen que decir-dijo blake apuntandolos

-blake quieres ser uno con ivan da

-nisaan se casara conmigo

-buaaaa por favor sean pacientes

-jejeje cambiemos a otro asiento y aqui esta raivis,eduard y mi hermanito peter

-yo soy peter del grandisimo imperio de sealand

-ERES BRITANICO-dijo arthur

-soy eduard de estonia

-y...yo soy raivis de letonia

-jejejeje y aqui felix y toris uh y matwee

-osea miren mi linda falda

-felix por favor

-maplee me tomaste en cuenta que bueno

-jejeje y aqui est

-el grandisimo, el awesome y inolvidable bad trio boys yo soy de el awesome pais de prusia-dijo gilbert que tomo la camara

-aqui esta lovi desnudo no se ve lindo dormido

-mon ami pues este es arthur honhonhon

-ehhh lamento que hubieran presenciado esto pasemos al siguiente aqui ludwig y feleciano y lovino

-macho patatas deja de hablar con mi hermano

-pero el habla conmigo

-vee hermano tranquilo

-bueno oye vash quieres decir algo

-si no quitas esa camara de mi de explotaras a balazos

-ONISAAN

-no puedo creer que seas muy grosero-dijo roderich

-cambiemos a otro asiento hehehe uh taiwan y im yoong son quieren decir algo

-si LOS PECHOS DE ANIKI SERAN MIOS-dijo im yoong son

-AIYAAA no digas eso aru

-hermanos me interrumpen

-mejor vayamos a otro asiento aqui esta emma , lars y elizzabetha

-eso es sasunaru

-si una mezcla de naruto y sasuke

-por que no traje mis cigarrillos

-OTRO ASIENTO,OTRO ASIENTO umm miren aqui esta parejita mi tio emil y honkong no son adorables

-callate

-llamame onichan

-asi y mi tio lukas

-crei que eramos pareja

-si lo somos

-son pareja

-no ummm si lo somos

-creo que ire en otro asiento y aqui estan mama y papa no hagan ruido estan en una escena

-berwald es lindo verdad

-tu eres mas lindo-de pronto se acerco a la cara de tino ,

-que bonita pareja mi papa y mi mama...

-buuuuu que aburrido por que no mejor van al baño

-y mathias

-no entiendo por que lukas fue al otro asiento

-ummm-berwald estaba apunto de golpearlo

-ire a otro asiento mejor jejeje aqui arthur y alfred y jose

-por que me sente aqui-se dijo arthur

-esa es la razon de por que las hamburguesas son mejores

-los tacos son mejor-dijo jose

-hamburguer-

-tacos-

-hamburguer-

-tacos-

-otro asiento aqui esta manu,marty,y paolo

-argentina ganara el partido che

-no, brasil

-callense ustedes dos

-y aqui estan andy,javi,robert

-javi me estas ahorcando-

-hermanito

-no puedo evitarlo

-jejeje y aqui james,tom y mike

-sirviente

-esclavo-

-sirviente

-esclavo

-espejito quien es el mas guapo

-y aqui los amigos de peter

-hola-dijo seborga y luego guiño

-SEBORGA-dijo wy

-el amor es ARTE

-bueno creo que ire a mi asiento y aqui mi hermanito dulce seth

-CALLATE IDIOTA

-no es adorable, bueno tengo que apagarte lo siento cuando habra noticias te prendere chaoo.-

-ahhhh y para que es la camara

-para que en el futuro pueda mostrarles al mundo una pelicula

-eh no entendi nada pero bueno voy a dormir

-vaya parece calmado todo, que bueno

30 MINUTOS DESPUES

-COMO QUE VAMOS A SALTAR

-gomenasai pero tenemos que saltar, ALGUIEN tiro una soda y hizo un corto circuito

-era de dieta-dijo mike

-vamos a saltar-dijo mathias y miro la ventana era muy alto-creo que ya no quiero ir al baño

-hola camara bueno no ah pasado nada interesante solo que vamos a saltar si muero diganle a mis padres que los amo

-ahh blake aqui estamos-dijo tino

-ok va hacer en pareja todos agarren un papelito

-ok asi quedo

**_jose-alfred_**

**_seth-blake_**

**_ivan-natasha_**

**_yekaterina-elizabetha_**

**_feleciano-ludwig_**

**_lovino-roderich_**

**_arthur-francis_**

**_marty-manu_**

**_paolo-antonio_**

**_lars-mattwet_**

**_emma-girlbert_**

**_james-javier_**

**_tom-mike_**

**_seborga-kuggmelg_**

**_peter-raivis_**

**_eduard-vash_**

**_wy-lilly_**

**_yao-andy_**

**_im yoong son-taiwan_**

**_honkong-emyl_**

**_mathias-berwald_**

**_tino-lukas_**

_**felix-toris**_

_**sadic-heracles-kiku**_

-ok listos quien va primero

-primero las damas

-cobardes, lista yekaterina

ella asintio y saltaron , solo oyeron unos gritos de emocion y otros de susto

-ok yo voy-dijo kiku-1...2...3

-KIKU alla vamos-dijo sadic siendo seguido por heracles-1..2..3 alla vamos KIKU

-osea nuestro turno-dijo felix jalando a toris

-espera felix aun no me... FELIIIIIIX-dijo toris que fue empujado

-da creo que es nuestro turno lista hermanita

-siempre estare lista para ti hermano

-ahh ok alla abajo te veo blake-dijo ivan quien ya salto-VOOODKAAAAA

-honkong ni se te ocurra incendiar nuestro paracaidas ok-y este asintio-aya vamos AHHHHH

-hermanito aya voy

-espera lukas , bye berwald,listo 1...2..3..4...5 AHHHHH

-PINCHE GRINGO mas vale que no lo arruines

-ok..ok jejeje

-que te pasa

-nada jejeje

-tienes miedo heroe

-no los heroes no tienen miedo, AHHHHH-y ya saltaron

-ludwig,ludwil tasteke tasteke veeee

-feleciano tranquilo

-NO AHHHHHH

-maldito macho patatas vamonos señorito

-espera no ahhhhh

-LOVIII ESPERAME,JOSE TAMBIEN ESPERAME AHHHHHH

-ESPERA,ESPERA NO ME ABROCHEEEEE

-HERMANOS ESPERENME

-ESTO ES ARTEEEE

-ESPERAME SEBORGA

-OYE TRANQUILA AHHHH

-LILLY ESPERA

-OYE TRANQUILO VASHHHH

-TINO,ESPOSA aya VOYYYY

-LUKAASSSS ESPERAME

-AYA VAMOS ANDYYY ARUUUU

-AHHHHH

-ANIKI ESPERAMEEEE

-AHHHH

-ANDY NO TE PREOCUPES-

-SOY MUY GUAPO PARA MORIIRRRR

-CHE AYI VAMOOOSSS

-AHHHHH

-PETER NO PUEDO

-VAMOS RAIVIIS TE AMOOOO

-YO TAMBIENNNNN

-mon amy arthur ayi vamos

-espera pervetidoooooo

-ally va el awesome gilbert

-GENIALLL

-EMMAA mattwet ally vamos

-ESPERAAAAA

-tom si este es nuestro ultimo momento te quiero decir

-que

-yo..yo..yo uso tu cepillo para lavar mi inodoro

-QUEEEEEEE

-LISTO SETH

-NO

-HERMANITO

-SIII ESTOY LISTOOOOO

-HERMANITOOOO

-AHHHHHHHH

**CONTINUARA**

****avance..

-eh donde estamos

-en japon

otro avance

-osea miren este hotel

-es grandisimo oye felix por que te vestiste asi

avance

-van a tener que acompañarnos

-pero por que policia aruuu

-no somos policias somos secuestradores

-ARUUUU

* * *

hola que tal quedo bien verdad bien dire que yano continuare con amor en hetalia este es mi nueva historia


	8. Chapter 8

_** vacaciones familiares normales parte** 2_

-uhhh donde estamos-dijo blake despertandose

-en japon-dijo seth en sarcasmo

-de verdad-dijo blake

-siiii blake japon tiene mucha arena y cactus y hace calor-dijo con mucho sarcasmo

-de verdad-dijo

-no tonto estamos en un desierto

-ehhhhh y los demas-dijo yekaterina mientras despertaba a su hermana

-onisaan donde estas-dijo natasha

-pinche gringo como se te ocurre agarrarte de mi paracaidas por tu culpa casi se rompe

-ahhhhh uh donde estan mis tios y nuestros papas y mathias-dijo seth quien despertaba

-LUKAASSSSS-dijo mathias quien agarrando a lukas y mientras tino despertaba a berwald

-ber...ber...BER...uhhh no tengo opcion-dijo tino-BER esposo, yo soy tu esposa

-que dijiste-dijo berwald despertandose

todo el mundo ya desperto y muy confundidos y otros llenos de moretones pero no por la caida tal ves por sus compañeros mientras que otros...

-umm uh MMMMMM-dijo mattwet quien se encontraba arriba de lars y besandolo mientras que su emma y elizabetha tomaban fotos.

-uh uh UWAAAAA-dijo andy que se dio cuenta que estaba en una pocision sensual con javi

-ha ha ha que les pasa a mis pechos aru-dijo yao quien abrio los ojos y vio a im yoong son, chuparlos-AIYAAAAAAA

-ahhh raivis despierta-dijo peter

-eh que paso

-ah nada

-ok

-BUAAAAAAAA que haces estupido ruso

-da tu eres el que lo hace

todo el mundo fue a ver y esa escena era ivan arriba de gibert amarrados por el paracaidas y por lo menos unos milimetros cercas de cara

-ONISAAANNN-grito natasha al ver esa escena y ivan por el susto se acerco y beso a gilbert

-ehhh olvidemos yyy DONDE IREMOS CHEEE

-callate weon idiota me vas a explotar el oido

-pues tendremos que caminar-sugirio tino

-podemos soportar-dijo gilbert que esta sonrojado

-es cierto podemos hacerlo en equipo-dijo ludwig

2 minutos despues...

-eh eh ehh tengo sed-dijo mike quien tenia una barba

-no no puedo soportar-dijo andy

-lukaaass tengo sed-dijo mathias

-que calooor-dijo tino

-ve fratello estas bien

-si estoy... miren ese auto con tomates-dijo lovino quien fue corriendo y agarrando tierra

-HAMBURGUERSA-dijo alfred quien fue y se sento y comio arena -hay jose no me acaricies alli

-GRINGO PERVETIDO-dijo jose sonrojado

-los perdimos-dijieron todos

-uh donde esta blake-dijo andy quien noto

mientras tanto...

un chico peliplateado y ojos azules profundos estaba en una tienda de origini por que se fue a direccion contraria de los demas y estaba comiendo

-umm creo que debi decirles que fui aqui-luego salio corriendo a la direccion que fue y vio a los demas en la arena alucinando

-blake donde estabas-dijo seth

-ahh fui a una tienda de japon y compre origini-dijo blake

-o me das un poco-dijo kiku-arigato ok hay que encontrar japon y... EH

-umm que pasa-dijo blake que noto a todos con un aura oscura

-nada...nada hehehe nos llevas a donde esta esa tienda-dijo antonio

-ok SIGANMEEE

siguieron al peliplateado y encontraron a japon despues de eso fueron a un hotel muy lujoso y entraron

-WOOOW-dijieron todos en unisono

-osea que hotel-dijo felix

-es grandisimo oye felix por que te vestiste asi-dijo toris quien vio a su amigo vestido de coldsplay

-osea es la moda en japon-dijo felix

-ok ya hable con el dueño y dice que tendremos que compartir habitaciones-dijo kiku

-ok lo haremos igual al avion-dijo ludwig y todos asintieron

-uh RAYOS-dijo blake que vio una señal de no mascotas y eso llamo la atencion de los demas

-que pasa-dijo andy

-na..nada jejeje vamonos -y agarro a seth de la mano y se lo llevo y algo que les parecio curioso que la mochila de blake se movia

-oigan es mi imaginacion o esa mochila seee... no puede ser-dijo tom que fue persiguiendo a blake seguido por sus padres y tios y mathias

cuando llegaron se quedaron en shok

-BLAKEEEE LOS TRAJISTE-grito mike quien a su ves agarraba a su gato

-mister puffin-dijo emil

-hanatamago-dijo tino

-TIGER-dijo james quien agarraba a su tigre

-FLOR-dijo seth y la ave volo por el

-ZORRY-dijo robert quien acariciaba a su zorro

-RAG-dijo javier a su leon

-BANNY-dijo andy agarrando a su conejo

-CAT CREI QUE TE CUIDE BIEN-dijo tom a su gatita

-PUPYYY-dijo mike quien agarraba a su perro

-VES LOBY nuestro plan funciono-dijo blake mientras acariciaba a su lobito

-aha pero un detalle hm NO PERMITEN ANIMALES-dijo mike

-aru que pasa-dijo yao quien acaba de entrar pero cuando vio a los animales quedo en shok-um um AIYAAAAAAA que lindisimos los quiero

-ahhhh me dan uno-dijo taiwan

-mejor hay que llevarnolos-dijo honkong agarrando a taiwan y llevandosela a golpe

-ARUUU pero andy me toco contigo aru vamonos-dijo yao llevandose a andy quien a su ves agarraba a su conejo

-um ok-dijo por ultima ves andy

-kawaiii son muy lindos-dijo kiku quien entraba-robert-san me toco contigo podemos irnos

-claro, buenas noches vamos zorry

-si yo tambien tengo que dormir-dijo seth y agarro a blake

-bueno creo que hay que ir dormir tengan cuidado en esconder a los animales-dijo tom y los demas asintieron

mientras tanto...

un pruso esta compartiendo una cama con un ruso acosador

-daa me sorprende que te hayas cambiado para estar conmigo

-preferi esto a que lars me estuviera golpeando mi awesome cara por estar con su hermana-dijo el pruso-pero aun asi tuve golpes de tu hermana psicopata

-da ok aprovechemos-dijo ivan quien agarro a gilbert de la cintura y lo puso a a su regazo

-alejate de mi kesesese-dijo gilbert quien forcejea

-da esto va hacer divertido- y apago la luz se oian gemidos,jadeos y gritos

en el siguiente cuarto..

un gringo que acosa a un mexicano y lo persigue

-alejate de mi gringo pervetido

-no te resistas jose-dijo alfred que agarro al mexicano y lo tumbo a la cama

-nooooooo

otro cuarto...

un sueco que tiene que soportar a un danes insorportable

-berrr eres muy aburrido no se como tino te soporta-decia en puchero mathias

-por que me ama-dijo ber

-a pues lukas me ama muchisimo es el uke mas perfecto de todos

-es tino-dijo berwald asistio a esa competencia por supuesto apoyaria a su esposa

-jejeje una apuesta ,mira tenemos que hacer que nuestros uke nos besen a la manera francesa pero tiene que ser en su propia voluntad trato-decia mathias en posicon ganadora

-trato hecho-y le tendio la mano

otro cuarto...

un chino abrazando a un andy axficiado..

-por que...todo el mundo me abraza-decia un muy azul andy

-ahhh eres muy adorable aru-decia yao

_por que siempre dicen eso_ -pensaba andy apunto de caer inconciente

otra habitacion...

un mattwe muy sonrojado por que su compañero estaba muy cerca y estaba medio desnudo , sentia un escalofrio por el aire calido en su frente estaba desmayandose por poco hasta que su compañero paso sus brazos por su cintura y abrio los ojos muy complacido

-esta va hacer una noche caliente-susurro y eso hizo que el canadiense se estremecierra

mientras el cuarto de un aleman y italiano haciendo cosas y un lovino espiandolos oyendolos por la puerta

-ahhhh ludwig du..duele mucho-decia el italiano con gemidos

-tranquilo ya lo estoy sacando-decia el aleman-lo voy a meter otra ves ok

-ve pero ten..cui..dado

-MALDICION que diablos estan haciendo-dijo lovino quien entro en golpe pero no espero esa escena ,su hermano con un lapiz enredado en su rizo y ludwig sacandolo

-eh que pasa-decia roderich que acababa de entrar

-na..nada vamonos a dormir y tu macho patatas no hagas nada pervetido-decia lovino apuntandolo

otro cuarto...

-che resiste-decia martyn

-no..no puedo es demasiado grande-dijo el chileno muy sonrojado-du..duele mucho

otro cuarto...

-ALEJATE DE MI, FROG FRANCESA PERVETIDA-decia un arthur huyendo

-pero solo te quiero dar amour-decia francis persiguiendolo

-noo aaaahhh

mientras tanto en los cuartos de los traumados, un blake,peter,seth,raivis,toris,eduard,emil,tom,mike y honkong con los ojos muy abiertos por esos ruidos y traumados y una elizabetha,emma y taiwan con hemoragias y una natalia muy celosa y yekaterina tranquizandola y lilly con cara de haberse traumado por toda su vida y mientras tanto un james muy asustado por un javier celosisisimo con un aura oscura que puede ganarle hasta a roberth y ivan y un papa antonio muy enojado y con ganas de matar gringos y un paolo viendo futbol y una pequeña pelea de heracles y sadic , robert muy preocupado por la establecidad de su hermanito y un kiku dormiendo como si nada pasara y seborga golpeado por wy y una artista haciendo arte y un lukas y tino oyendo la platica de berwald y mathias ,ya harian un plan.

a la mañana siguiente...

todo el mundo se desperto muchos llenos de moretones, otros sonrojados,otros sonreian pervetidos y otros muy traumados creeanme si sus compañeros son rusos,gringos,holandeses,franceses,honkoneses,griegos, españoles y alemanes etc... quedarias traumado.

-como dormieron-dijo el japones

-bieeen-dijieron en unisono

-osea que es esto, todo el mundo sabe que el verde es mi color mas odiado-dijo felix

-de que hablas ehhhhh-dijo toris al ver 100000 dolares en la mochila de felix

-donde los conseguiste-dijo alfred con los ojos lujuriosos

-no se-decia felix con ojos llorosos sin sus apreciadas ropas rosas

mientras tanto...

-aqui tiene jefe-decia un hombre muy atractivo

-pero..QUE ES ESTO-decia un hombre gordo y pelon

-uh QUE hace esta ropa rosa aqui-decia el hombre

-ESTUPIDO, mas vale que encuentres ese dinero o ya sabes, secuases acompanñelo

-entendido tu sabes donde esta-decia uno de los secuaces

-so lose-decia el hombre recordando eso

flasback

-um que quieres-decia mientras miraba a un rubio con falda

-osea te robaste el estilo de mi mochila mas vale que la cambies-decia en tono puchero

-claro que no se parece-decia el hombre mostrando la mochila

-si se parece toriiiss veeeen-dijo mientras este se fue tomando la mochila del polaco accidentalmente y se fue del hotel

fin del flashback

-vamos al hotel yakimoto- y se fue seguido por los secuazes

volvamos con nuestros chicos..

-que haremos-decia en tono preocupado raivis

-no se pero yo siempre quise una moto de japon-decia en tono lujurioso alfred

-baka no lo podemos quedar si se enteran de que tomamos esta maleta nos arrestrarian-decia arthur

-buaaaa no quiero ir a la carcel-sollozaba peter

-tengo una idea y si buscamos al dueño tal ves este en el hotel-dijo emma

-bueno vamos-dijo arthur

-ok yo ire al restaruante de enfrente byeee-dijo blake y se fue corriendo

todo el mundo se fue a buscar al dueño tuvieron que tardan 2 horas en buscar el hotel era muy grande la verdad todo el mundo se encontro afuera del hotel, tuvieron la misma suerte para otros no tanto.

-que haremos-dijo tino

-ya se culpemos al gringo-dijo jose

-uhh jose no olvidaste cuando tome tu..-dijo alfred con una sonrisa estilo francis

-CALLATE

-quien sera el dueño-dijo paolo

-yo-dijo un señor seguido por dos personas que se notaban muy fuertes-soy policia

-osea toriss ese es el señor que te dije-dijo felix

-me pueden dar la maleta-dijo el señor

-ahh claro y no diremos que ES UN SECUESTRADOR-dijo peter alterado y tino le tapo la boca

-ahh perdon por el hehehe hace mucho que no comio dulces-dijo tino

-no, es verdad mama-dijo mike

-tu callate idiota-dijo tom

-mmm creo que vendran con nosotros-dijo en tono malvado

-por que policia aru-dijo yao

-no somos policias somos secuestradores-dijo y de pronto yao noto que todo el mundo se desmayo LE HABIAN LANZADO DARDOZ

-ARUUUUU-dijo yao y de repente perdio la conciensa de repente aparecio un carro negro y llevaron a los cuerpos a dentro y mientras un blake escondido en un callejon y con la mirada perdida

-que..que hago-dijo preocupado

-_quieres que te ayude-_dijo una voz en su cabeza

-no...no tu no tu..tu nunca me ayudaste

-_claro que te ayude y te ayudaria en todo,solo sacame y ya-_dijo esa voz tenebrosa

-no te sacare yo puedo solo-dijo molestandose

-_uhh desde cuando puedes solo, sabes que siempre estare en ti, eres mio y yo soy tuyo_

_-_no no te quiero vete de mi cabeza

-_vamos blake tu puedes sacarme recuerde esa promesa , tu me ayudarias a buscar un cuerpo para mi_

_-_yo confiaba en ti crei que eramos amigos pero me usaste

-_no te use, yo te di mi corazon no te das cuenta, estamos destinados_

-NOO, NO EXISTES TU NO EXISTES

-_SI EXISTO Y SALDRE DE TI Y BUSCARE UN CUERPO PARA MI Y LUEGO TE BUSCARE Y VIVIREMOS FELICES PARA SIEMPRE SOLO TU Y YO_

_-_YA BASTA NO EXISTES POR FAVOR DEJAME IR

-_NO TE DEJARE IR OK _

_-_POR FAVOR POR FAVOR

-_ok te dejare pensar solo recuerda no te dejare ir, bye blake y llamame cuando necesites ayuda sabes que estare aqui_

_-_adios...jake

* * *

le puse suspenso olvide decir que tambien hay supernatural pero dire no hay gore ni matanzas solo le puse un poco de drama bueno aqui dejo los sipnosis de los personajes que invente y comenten y tambien hare una encuesta de que nombre le pondre a taiwan y honkong y kuggmelg.

blake-es un chico simpatico y de un gran corazon , le encantan las aventuras y hacer amigos a menudo puede ser despitado y tonto , en el pasado tuvo un mejor amigo llamado jake que resulto un espirito que se enamoro perdidamente de el y entro en el y ahora tendra que buscar un cuerpo para jake, pero despues de conseguir un cuerpo, aparece otra persona y formara parte de un triangulo amoroso en la punta, pelea mucho con seth y los demas se lleva bien aunque siempre lo sobreprotegen, el y peter siempre se hablan y siempre le pide consejos, es el mas traumado de todos ya que el mismo vio la muerte de sus padres.

seth-es muy enojon y serio,es muy competitivo y mas con blake aunque este no se de cuenta de que es una competencia,adora a su pajara flor quien tiene un romance secreto con mister puffin,le es dificil hacer amigos,su peor miedo es robert quien lo acosa,tiene una relacion buena con emil,cuando un chico llamado bryan se presente va a sentir nuevas cosas.

robert-es un chico muy frio y intimidante,adora a su hermano seth y lo acosa,aunque siempre maltrata a james esta muy enamorado de el y lo demuestra cuando esta borracho,tiene un zorrito llamado zorry, tiene mucho en comun con lukas .

james-es pervetido pero muy alegre y dulce,se cree el mas guapo de todos-se pelea mucho con javier y se burla de el cuando no atrae la atencion de andy,aunque este lleno de moretones ama a robert, es muy celoso de seth y tiene un tigre llamado tiger.

andy-es muy amable,dulce y cariñoso,es el mas inocente de todos,tiene un conejo llamado banny, esta muy enamorado de javier aunque este lo acose,siempre le da consejos a los demas pero no puede asi mismo.

javier-es muy intimidante y penetrante aunque es muy cariñoso y amable,esta muy perdidamente enamorado de andy y se pone muy celoso y posesivo cuando lo ve cerca de un chico,admira a su padre berwald,tiene un leoncito llamado rag quien tambien esta enamorado del conejito de andy,siempre busca alternativas para llamar la atencion de andy.

tom-es inteligente y serio aunque tiene su lado simpatico,pelea mucho con mike y siempre le golpea,tiene una relacion buena con arthur , a menudo se le conoce como cascarrabias y no ha tenido novia, tiene un gato llamado cat.

mike-es muy alegre y tonto, el siempre es el que causa los problemas a menudo es golpeado por tom y siempre pelean,es muy sobreproctetor con sus hermanitos ya que es el mayor,tiene un perrito llamado pupy

a


	9. Chapter 9

hola aqui de nuevo ando muy cansado pero eso no permite que haga mi trabajo aqui va mi historia mjmj mua jajajajaja ups perdon me equivoque de linea ,disfrutenlo.

* * *

Peter estaba inconciente de repente sinto los parpados abrirse poco a poco y noto que estaba en un cuarto un poco grande y con una ventana en el techo pero cerrada y ademas estaba por lo menos 16 metros y vio alrededor de el y todo el mundo estaba atado y hasta el, muy asustado le hablo a los demas y les dio empujones y tino fue el primero en despertarse.

-umm que paso-dijo tino muy confundido

-nos..nos secuestraron-dijo peter conteniendoce las lagrimas apunto de salir

-peter no llores te prometo que vamos a salir-dijo tono reconfortandolo

-ok,pero que haremos-dijo peter mirando a los demas

-vamos a despertarlos-dijo tino empujando a su esposo-ahhh berwald soy tu esposa

-que dijiste-dijo berwald abriendo los ojos

-OIGAN DESPIERTEN-grito con todo peter

-EHHH no fue mi culpa-exclamo mike despertandose

-que paso zadee-dijo im yoong son moviendose

-west has algo-dijo gilbert moviendose

-da no te preocupes bunny te protegere-dijo ivan con una sonrisa tenebrosa

-kesesese no necesito tu ayuda-exclamo-y no soy bunny

-onisaan te liberare-dijo natalia zafandose

-buaaaa hay que hacer algo-dijo yekaterina

-CHEEE mis hermosas manos dañadas

-weon calmate-dijo miguel tratando de despertar a paolo

-DE UNA PUTA VES CALLANSE-grito jose que estaba zafandose del gringo que lo tenia abrazado diciendo _el heroe te protegera_

_-_SEBORGA por favor despierta TE AMO-dijo wy despertando al chico inconciente

-decias-dijo el chico abriendo un ojo pero recibio golpes

-esto no es arte

-LOVII estas ahi

-me..me..ME ESTAS APLASTANDO-decia lovino abajo de antonio

-roderich...roderich despierta-decia elizabetha con emma despertando a roderich

-maple calmense-ese era mattwe al lado de lars

-DESPIERTA ESTUPIDO GRIEGO-dijo sadic

-zzzzzzzzzzzz

-oigan calmense-dijo kiku tratando de despertar a taiwan

-mathias...mathias-dijo emil tratando de despertarlo-lukas tu puedes

-si-y luego se acerco a mathias como su fuera a darle un beso pero todo lo contrario le dion un golpe en el estomago

-ahhhhh uf

-honkong despierta

-si no me das un beso-dijo con los ojos cerrados

-ahhh mm-y se acerco a darle un beso corto

-mucho mejor

-lilly despierta-dijo vash despertando a su hermana

-um onisaan que paso

-tranquila

-RAIVIS DESPIERTA-dijo peter quien lo abalanzaba

-te recomiendo no hacer eso-dijo eduard

-osea despierta de una ves toris-dijo felix y se le ocurrio-hola natalya

-NATALYA-dijo despertando de golpe

-CALMENSE DE UNA VES NO VEN QUE ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS-ese era ludwig quien tenia a un feleciano abrasandolo

-ludwig protegeme veeeee

-tranquilo feleciano

-que haremos-dijo lukas

-oigan recuerden que blake esta afuera seguro nos esta buscando y seguro traira ayuda

-por cierto peter como sabias que era un secuestrador-pregunto tino

-bueno... mike y yo vimos una vez a ese señor atando a una persona y la puso en un carro-dijo peter recordando esa escena

-mmm seguros que blake vendra-dijo un preocupado andy ,amaba a su hermanito pero admitia que puede ser un poco tonto

-mmmmm bueno tal vez hehehehe -dijo mike con aire de desconfianza

-QUE, ni siquiera puede traer un simple chicle-dijo tom-no creo en el

-tom ya pasaron 7 años,dejalo ir-dijo mike con una sonrisa recordando que blake en vez de darle un chicle le dio una roca en forma de chica,tom tuvo que ir a dentista 7 semanas,esta orgulloso de su hermanito

TOK TOK TOK

todo el mundo miro para la ventana de arriba y se sorprendieron era blake con un traje negro y haciendo actos ninjas de pronto saco una aguja y hizo un circulo muy grande, y saco una cuerda y bajo con silencio

-BLAKE siempre crei en ti-grito mike

-shhhhhh-dijo blake y de pronto saco un sprite y lo roseo todo el lugar

-blake que-cof-que es esto-cof-dijo james tosiendo

-necesito averiguar donde estan los rayos laser-dijo blake mirando todos los lados

-blake no hay rayos lasers-dijo seth

-uhh pero siempre aparecen en las peliculas-dijo blake con decepcion

de pronto se oyeron pasos y blake se escondio detras de la puerta y aparecio el hombre

-uh parece que despertaron-dijo el hombre-ya esta todo listo señor

-hai arigato-dijo kiku con una pequeña sonrisa

-que pasa kiku-dijo alfred al fin separandose de jose

-esperen aqui-dijo kiku quien salio y cerro la puerta y blake todo golpeado

-AUCH hehehe, creo que ya no necesitamos ayuda

-por que

-fiuuu-silbo blake y de pronto salieron un osito,fraicelillo,un zorro,leon,conejo,4 gatos,1 perro y otro fraicelillo y un adorable lobito

-kumajiro-dijo mattwe acercandose al oso

-quien eres

-esta es la unica ayuda que trajiste-dijo seth muy irritado

-ship-dijo infantilmente

-gome por la espera ya pueden salir-dijo kiku quien entraba y todos salian,todo el mundo se quedo impactado estavan en un yate muy lujoso y alrededor del mar y con el sol muy fuerte ,de repente aparecio un hombre con unos trajes de baños para los invitados y una gran piscina.

-kiku zzzzzz que significa esto-dijo heracles al fin despertandose

-era una sopresa, que les parece estamos en camino a casa-dijo kiku sentandose

-que genial,dame pero no se preocupe ya tengo mi propio traje de baño-dijo blake sacando otro traje

-siempre traes uno-dijo mike aclarandolo

-bueno voy a cambiarme-dijo blake que fue corriendo al baño y todos asintieron y decidieron que tambien iban a cambiarse

...un rato despues...

-que calor-dijo robert vestido de un traje color rojo y negro

-desu yo tambien soy lindo-dijo peter quien vestia de un short y un flotador y unos lentes para busear y de hecho se veia adorable

-eres muy lindo-dijo andy vestido de un short color violeta

-desu mi hermano andy cree que soy lindo-dijo peter

-buaaa-dijo seth vestido de un short negro y camisa gris, los colores de la amarguidad

-si eres lindo-dijo javier vestido de un short verde y amarillo, andy se sonrojo un poco por el hecho de que el cuerpo de javier era bien formado y un poco sexy

de hecho todo el mundo llevaba unos simples short de simples colores y nuestro blake vestido de un short rojo y azul se via lindo, bueno en el caso de james.

-AAHHHHHHH,JAMES ESTAS DESNUDO-dijo andy tapandole los ojos a peter y blake

-TONTO PONTE ROPA-dijo seth con los ojos muy cerrados

-ESTUPIDO ESTAMOS EN PUBLICO-dijo avergonzado tom

-JEJEJE que aire fresco no robertito-dijo mirandolo pervetidamente

-ALEJATE-dijo corriendo roberth

-PONTE UN TONTO SHORT-exclamo mike

-pervetido-dijo javier

-aaaaaw que malos-dijo haciendo un puchero-robert a mojarte-dicho eso lo cargo al estilo bodas y lo avento y luego saalto el

-jejeje te ayudo a mojarte-dijo maliciosamente francis

-no baka-dijo arthur

-ok una pregunta QUE HACEMOS AQUI-dijo explotando jose

-gome, olvide decirles que hubo un problema con mi familia y tenemos que regresar, no se los dije por todo lo de el salto del avion y pense que se enojarian-dijo lametandose kiku

-no hay problema, estamos en un yate lujosos y regresaremos a casa y dire hogar dulce hogar, lo tipico y olvidaremos todo el asunto-dijo blake

-che haci de facil te vas a olvidar de todo eso-dijo martin abrazado de manu

-weon,dejame-dijo muy azul

-espero que dejemos al gringo en el medio del mar-dijo jose mientras jugaba bolibol marino con paolo

-jajajaja voce nunca ganara-grito mientras atinaba

-callate, estupido brasileño-dijo tratando de apuntarle

-que lindos nuestros hijo no lovi

-calllate,no son nuestros hijos-dijo lovino

-aaaaaaw que lindo cuanto te enojas fusosososo

-CALLATE

mietras tanto...

-nisaan me veo linda

-ahhhh si

-kesesesese mi awesome cuerpo necesita relajarse-dijo gilbert quien se sentaba al lado de ivan

-asi esta bien da

-kesesesese ,no acepto nada de parte del ruso

-alejate de mi hermano-dijo natalya sacando su cuchillo un momento no lo dejo en el avion

-ahhh ya llegue-dijo yekaterina con un bikini,sin darse cuenta que casi todos los pervetidos se les pasaron saliba pero un koikoikoi los hizo tragarla.

y en la piscina todos los niños estaban jugando, y platicando cosas y 2 sonrojos, estaban nadando normalmente, hasta que un sealandes se le ocurrio un juego.

-y si jugamos a las carreras el que llegue de la ezquina a la otra ezquina gana-dijo peter preparandose

-seguro peter-dijo raivis

-si, no te preocupes si te ahogas te dare respiracion boca a boca-dijo peter ocasiando un sonrojo

-ammm ok-dijo inseguro

-1...2...3 GO-dijo y se fueron nadando todos.

bueno en la ezquina un canadiense aprende a nadar con un holandes , sin darse cuenta que los esta observando un japones,hungara y belgica con camaras y microfonos

-miren como lo agarra de la cintura-dijo elizabetha con un hilo de sangre

-jejeje que lindo se ve mattwet sonrojado-dijo emma tomando muchas fotos y mientras roderich vino para ver lo que estan haciendo.

-suficiente, vamonos-dijo agarrando a la hungara

-espera,espera necesito mas imagenes-dijo forcejeando

-no te preocupes,voy a tomar las mejores pos-y se dio cuenta que se escapararon-rayos, vamos kiku

-hai

mientras...

-james que haces en esa silla-dijo seth notando a chico en una silla alta

-pues soy el salvavidas-dijo james con los binoculares en los ojos

-pues que gran salvavidas eres-dijo con sarcasmo

-por que-dijo con curiosidad

-pues alli esta peter ahogandose-dijo mirando a peter moverse y alzando las manos como si fuera a ahogarse

-QUEEE-dijo james levantandose-alla voy-dijo corriendo

-que haces-dijo seth notando que corria en camara lenta

-pues mi escena-dijo pero no siguio por que fue empujado hacia alla

-solo ve

-peter alla vooyyy-dijo saltando hacia la piscina

-no,no,no esper-dijo andy pero muy tarde, james cayo en una piscina pequeña de niños en boca abajo y con un chorro de sangre-voy por el botiquin

-bueno,en que estaba, y asi se actua como ahogarse-dijo peter desviandose del tema

-eso fue arte

-fue divertido-dijo seborga

mientras tanto...

-osea toris por que no dijiste que te mareas en los barcos

-no...no pude enfrente de natatalia-dijo toris con la cara verde

-osea tipo vamos al baño

-y como es tu familia tino-dijo eduard sentado al lado de este y berwald

-mi esposa es la mejor-dijo berwald

-bien,berwald es muy cariñoso, y los niños, mmm bueno son alegres y...educados-dijo pero de repente andy vino muy alterado

-mama,mama , roberth empujo a james y ahora esta en el agua con tiburones alrededor de ellos, por suerte javier misteriosamente los ahuyento pero ahora estan muy lastimados-dijo con vendas en los brazos- y blake se golpeo la cabeza y ahora tiene una conduccion y seth se callo al agua con roberth junto a el y esta con moretones y javier ahora esta borracho y se me acerca mucho y lo peor ,bueno no mas que el de javier,mike se incendio y tiene quemaduras leves.

-educados ehh-dijo eduard alzando una ceja

-jejejeje luego vamos,ok-dijo tino con una sonrisa nerviosa

-pero...ok-dijo al ver a javier dirigiendose en su direccion

despues...

-por que me empujaste,robertito-dijo james lleno de mordidas

-te pasa por pervetido-dijo cruzado de brazos pero lleno de moretones

-a quien se le ocurre dejar una banana en medio del pasillo-dijo seth tambien lleno de moretones

-auch...auch...AUCH-decia mike a andy le ponian las vendas

-tranqui...GYAAAAAA-dijo andy al notar una mano en su trasero

-novia...novia..novia-decia javier en forma macabra

-uh que..que paso-todos se fijaron en blake quien depertaba

-shhhhh tranquilo mañana volveremos-dijo andy

-mmmm y todos-dijo notando ningun ruido

-estan dormidos,la buena suerte es que mañana volveremos-dijo seth

-que bueno,tal vez cambio nuestra suerte-dijo blake y luego bostezo-buenas noches

..mañana siguiente...

-VAMOS A NADAR-dijieron todos en unisonos

**colorin colorado este capitulo a terminado**

* * *

****opinen por fiiiiiss ,good bye


	10. Chapter 10

sakery-aqui esta mi nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y asi les presento a una amiga que me ayudara con los capitulos les presento aaaaaaaaaaaah rekery, hemos decidido hacerlo juntas como equipo.

rekery-mas bien tu decidiste

sakery-shhhh calladita te ves mas bonita

rekery-con que me quieres callar eeeh ''saca cierra electrica''

sakery-como los viejos tiempos''saca bate de beisbol''

rekery-bueno comenzemos con la historia mientras mi amiga y yo resolvemos algunos asuntos...LETS GOO

* * *

_Un dia en el parque un pequeño niño de 6 de cabello negro desordenado y ojos verdes esmeraldas y con pie palida como la nieve, esta solo sentado en un columpio,segun dicen los alrededores,los padres murieron en un asalto y el niño se quedo solo en una casa pequeña,dicen que cada dia se iba al parque y sentaba en el mismo columpio y miraba el suelo con una mirada muy fria e intimidante y muy misteriosa pero a eso les parecia adorable a cada niña alrededor suyo y tambien muy genial a niños,todos los niños querian ser su amigo pero cuanto se lo preguntaban siempre decia''si prometes amarme para la eternidad y aceptar mi corazon hasta la muerte'' eso les producia escalofrios y todo el mundo huia de el,hasta que un dia sentado en su columpio un alegre rubio de ojos azules ''hermosos''penso el de ojos esmeraldas y tambien una sonrisa muy contagiosa llego junto con un grupo niños que decian vivir en un alberge hasta que los adopten,el rubio se le acerco y le dijo.._

_-quieres ser mi amigo-decia el chico con una sonrisa que hizo que el otro moviera los labios queriendo tambien hacer una sonrisa pero no pudo_

_-si prometes amarme para la eternidad y aceptar mi corazon hasta la muerte-decia el chico con el ceño fruncido pensando que el otro va a huir como los demas._

_-claro,amigos para la eternidad-dijo cerrando los ojos,inclinando la cabeza y tendiendole una mano-si_

_el otro chico se sonrojo un poco y le salieron lagrimas de alegria,se levanto de golpe y abrazo al otro muy fuerte y haciendolo azul por la gran fuerza del otro no muy normal para un niño de 6 años._

_-si quiero-susurro en su oido,haciendoles escalofrios al otro-como te llamas_

_-Blake y tu-dijo _

_-Jake- y todo se volvio oscuro _

sus parpados se abrian poco a poco,Blake se sentia muy cansado todo eso lo de saltar del avion y nadar termino,al fin podia descansar.

-uhhh que pesadilla pero nada asusta a Blake Väinämöinen Oxenstierna,nad-pero antes de terminar la frase entro Seth

-Blake levantate vamos al dentista-las ultimas palabras que dijo hizo que su corazon parara de latir

-noooooooooooooooooo-luego se escucho un eco

en otro lugar...

-um Eduard no escuchaste un grito-dijo Raivis temblando

-si,creo que era una chica siendo asustada

volviendo...

-no quiero,no,no,no,no, Blake agarrado de la puerta siendo jalado por sus hermanos

-Blake deja de hacer berrinche y vamonos-decia Roberth

-si no seas un miedoso-decia James

-si ademas tienes que ser maduro,es solo un destinta,aprende a ser como nosotros sin miedo a nada y muy maduros-dijo Mike

-asi tambien,vamos a ir al doctor y a la peluqueria-decia Andy haciendo que Mike y James se pusieron blancos

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

otro lugar...

-quien hara esos gritos de niña, aru

-no se, pero son muy asustadisas y agudas zadeeee

volviendo...

-chicos estan lis...uh donde estan James,Blake,Mike-decia Tino no viendo a los aludidos

-estan atados en el auto-decia Roberth como si nada

-QUE, bueno...vamonos mejor-dijo Tino llendose al auto con Berwald

-humm-asintio Berwald

-desu,desu,desu-murmuraba Peter en el carro ,todo el mundo estaba en silencio hasta que blake canto una melodia

-Ano hi hontou ni shinata monna te nandatake  
Tori wa surette shimate..  
Yuhure de futtari sukoshi tsuzmie de kumai de itte  
Sore na noni bokura ga erezumieta

Dokoka ni  
Ko are so na mo no i kokoro

Tsuyo ka ru  
Kotoba de o medakushiteru  
O medakushiteru...

Sayonara eraku nandate bokura wa tsuzuki ga aru kara  
Kimi no ima i sekai da te  
Ashiru yo itsuka mo itami wo

-Blake esa no es la cancion de naruto-decia tino sorprendido por la grandiosa voz de Blake

-si,es que me gusto esa cancion-dijo un poco apenado

-blake hay un concurso de talento por que no vas-dijo peter

-claro,si van mis hermanos tambien-dijo mirando a todos

-por que-dijo seth

-no lo nieguen,tambien tienen una buena voz-dijo Blake-sera perfecto nuestra propia banda,sera-

-llegamos-murmuro berwald

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

hicieron un gran esfuerzo,peor que hacer que James suelte su espejo,pero al fin lo llevaron adentro,donde el doctor los llevo en su salon,afuera donde esperaban muchas personas,muchos niños se pusieron a llorar por que sera

-GYAAAAAA,DUELE,NOOOOOOOO-hacia un berinche

-Blake...

-DUELEEEEEEEEEE

-Blake...

-ME DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Blake ni siquiera empiezan-decia Tino

-¿primera vez?-decia el doctor agarrando una materias que pusieron a Blake mas palido que una hoja

-hehehe creo que si-decia andy junto con javier

-bueno empezemos-dijo acercando a Blake con un gas

un rato despues...

-ya esta listo-decia el dentista saliendo

-Blake ¿como estas?-dijo Tino preocupado

-umm mami estoy bien,¿donde esta?-dijo Blake

-¿donde esta que?-pregunto Tino

-mis manos-dijo y luego Tino las levanto-aquiii estannnn wooooaaaw y por que hay 3 Sethpesadillas

-TONTO-dijo Seth muy rojo de rabia

ahora en el caso de Mike...

-¿que tiene-decia el doctor

-bueno...se incendio y tiene quemaduras leves-decia Roberth

-mmmm...ok

-listo-dijo viendo a mike

-que...que hara-dijo muy tembloroso

-solo metete aqui-dijo señalando un bote gigante lleno de leche caliente

-noooooo me van hacer un cafe-dijo agarrandose

-jajaja le tienes miedo a eso-dijo Tom con una sonrisa satisfecha

-no le tengo miedo,mira-luego se metio al bote con una exprecion de sonrisa finjida-GYAAAAAAAAAAAA

y ahora en el caso de James...

-listo-dijo la peluquera mientra veia a un James atado y con cinta adhesiva en la boca

-listo-dijo Javier disfrutando de ver como James gemia de susto

-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGHJNNNGGM MM-trato de hablar

un rato despues...

-listo,¿ahora vamos a la heladeria,que les parece?-dijo Tino

-MAMA,la Sethpesadilla me esta tocando-dijo Blake

-Mi cabello mi hermoso cabello-dijo James

-ME ARDE EL CUERPO-dijo Mike

-tomare eso como un si,VAMOS

* * *

sakery-hola desde el hospital,aqui sakery junto con rekery

rekery-por favor opinen del capitulo

sakery-jejeje prometemos no tardar en el proximo

doctor-listas

sakery y rekery-siiiiiiiiii,byeeeee


	11. Chapter 11

sakery-aqui el new chapter

rekery-mmmmm,oye por que te veo diferente

sakery-por que

rekery-pues te ves menos idiota de lo normal-

sakery-eh decidido tomar en serio este relato

rekery-de verdad

sakery-nop,QUIERO REVIEWS

rekery-ya me lo imaginaba

sakery-solo dire por favor personas que ven este fics,comenten y opinen o que piensan ,estoy muy desesperada y por favor comenten y opinen todo esto,necesitamos mas comentarios por fiissss y prometo que si lo hacen,pondre a blake y andy disfrazados de neko

andy y blake-QUEEE

rekery-comenzemos

* * *

El dia estaba muy normal,con mucho calor,las risas de los niños jugando en la calle y en la casa de nuestro querida familia,todo el mundo estaba en la sala y cocina pero habia algo muy nostalgico,todo el mundo veia esas dos escenas muy familiares.

derecha de Tino y Berwald

-BER,por ultima vez no soy tu esposa-decia Tino con las manos arriba

-pero,tenemos hijos y estamos casados-decia Berwald con un aire de inocencia

-pero...ahhh bueno,almenos llamame marido o algo asi

-ok,marida

-BER

y en la izquierda de Andy y Javier

-Jav,sabes bien que somos hermanos y no somos novios y ademas no soy una chica-decia con un puchero que le parecio adorable al otro

-hermanos adoptivos,y que hay de nuestros hijos-dijo tambien con un aire de inocencia

-¿que hijos¿-dijo Andy totalmente sonrojado

-los de nuestra futura adopcion,cuando estemos casados-dijo con un aura oscura

-GYAAAAAAA

y enfrente los demas viendo la escena muy chistosa

-uff lo mismo de cada dia-dijo Peter

-por que no solo aceptan los hechos-dijo Tom con los brazos cruzados

-cosas de parejas-dijo Roberth con su tipica exprecion fria

-nunca lo entenderemos-dijo Seth con las cejas fruncidas

-eso si-dijo Blake pero antes de seguir con el tema,se abrio la puerta mostrando a mike con su expreccion seductora mientras con el estaba una chica rubia y muy linda

-adios bizcocho-dijo la chica mientras le da un beso corto

-adios,Sara-decia Mike mientras cerraba la puerta y al darse vuelta se encontro con su familia y Tino con su tipica cara de ''_por que tardaste tanto y donde estabas'' _y con solo eso mike volvio a su cara de sonrisa satisfecha

-Mike ya es la sexta chica de esta semana-dijo tino con algo de enojo-tiene que aprender no aprovecharte de las mujeres

-bufff vamos solo me divertiaa-dijo mientras fue a la cocina por un refresco

-Mike ya basta tienes que saber que esto esta muy-pero antes de terminar,el sonido del telefono lo interrumpio,lo agarro y hablo-que pasa...ok...de verdad...pero...señor espe...uuuuuf ber era el jefe de autolineas,dice que tenemos que ir de viaje a new york

-tenemos que irnos una semana-dijo berwald,quien noto el brillo de emocion de sus hijos

-si pero solo nosotros dos-dijo tino en tono preocupado-¿quien cuidara a los niños

-nosotros podemos solos-dijieron en unisono

-aaaaaahh no,no despues de la ultimaa vez

flashback

En la casa donde Berwald y Tino dejaron a los chicos

-oye,Tom que estamos haciendo-pregunto Peter quien le entregaba una sustancia pegajosa

-solo pasame eso-dijo mientras le arrebataba la sustancia

-pero...-antes de decirlo,Tom puso un poco de esa sustancia en otra y de pronto se escucho un trueno y la risa maniaca de tom parecida a la el doctor que revive a frankeisten

-esta...esta visa,ESTA VIVAAAAAA

mientras tanro Berwald y Tino venian del mercado

-mira,al menos la casa esta perfect-pero cuando iva a terminar la frase se escucho una explosion y lo ultimo que se supo es que llamaron a los bomberos

fin del flashback

-bueno que tal mathias-sugirio Andy

-ahhhh bueno-dijo Tino

flashback

-gracias Mathias por cuidar a los niños-dijo Tino mientras se despedia de este

-no hay problema byeeeee-dijo mientras se fue en su auto

-ahhh Tino-dijo Berwald viendo la casa totalmente destruida y olia a cerveza y mientras un Javier persiguiendo a Andy y James a Roberth y Seth y Blake luchando semidesnudos y mike y tom agarrados de uno a otro

-GYAAAAAAAA

fin del flasback

-bueno van a venir Lukas y Emil y ellos son muy responsables-dijo tino con una sonrisa sincera

-bueno

-ok-agarro el telefono y llamo a los hermanos-lukas...hola, soy yo Tino...oye podrias cuidar a los chicos mientras ber y yo vamos a un viaje...NO,no es nuestra segunda luna de miel...de verdad...muchas gracias,te veo mañana ,bye-dijo mientras colgaba el telefono

-dijo que si-pregunto andy

-si,bueno chicos,voy a empacar-dijo tino mientras subia las escaleras

-papa-dijieron todos en unisono llamando la atencion de Berwald-disfruten de su luna de miel-eso hizo que berwald alzara el puño muy cerrado,estaba orgulloso de sus hijos

mañana...

-ok aqui esta el numero del hotel,y aqui el de mi celular y llamenme por cualquier cosa,si Blake quiere cafe denle chocolate y diganle que eso es cafe,y si Peter no puede dormir dinganle que el coco va a venir por el si no duerme,VOLVEREMOS EL FIN DE SEMANA-decia tino mientras les daba unos papeles a Lukas,Emil y Mathias

-tino,ellos pueden hacerlo-dijo Berwald mientras arrastaba a Tino hacia fuera

-ok,ok pero antes asegurense de que los chicos no vean demasiada television y-pero ya no se escuchaba nada ya que berwald al fin lo metio en el auto

-NO se preocupen ,todo esta asegurado,dizfruten de su luna de miel-dijo mathias

-NO ES NUESTRA LUNA DE MIEL-grito Tino de muy lejos pero eso lo ignoro los tres nordicos mientras se volteavan con los chicos

-ok,comenzemos con la semana-dijo lukas mientras se fue a su respectiva habitacion

**lunes**

Los chicos veian la escena muy graciosa ahora no eran andy y javier sino roberth y seth y lukas e emil

derecha emil y lukas

-onichaan

-no lo dire

-onichaan

-no lo dire,callate

-onichaan

-YA BASTA

seth y roberth

-hermano mayor

-no lo dire

-te regalare un moño para flor

-onichaaan

**martes**

-entonces asi fue como conoci a lukas-termino mathias mientras bebia cerveza

-te golpeo,fuiste al hospital con una conduccion y en la corte te pidio perdon y asi lo conociste-repitio seth muy extrañado por esa historia muy rara

-si fue lo mas romantico que le haya pasado a una pareja no-dijo volteando a sus sobrinos

-aaaaah supongo-dijieron en unisono

-que pasa-dijo lukas que acababa de entrar a la sala

-tio lukas no sabiamos que estuvo en la corte-dijo en tono de inocensia Peter

-les contaste la historia-dijo lukas con un aura asesina

-siiiiiiii,pero ellos preguntaron ok-dijo cruzandose de brazos

**miercoles**

-cabezon dame pescado-dijo flor picoteando la cabeza de seth mientras este comia regaliz con su tio emil

-mmmmm,no sabia que el regaliz era dulce-decia seth mientras agarraba otro regaliz ignorando pro completo su pajara

-muchos lo dicen por su color-dijo emil que tambien agarraba otros trozos

-cabezota,escuchameeeee-exclamaba flor

-tambien te ignoran-dijo mister puffin

-siiii,mi amo cabezota,me ignora-dijo mirando receloso a su amo

-oye que crees que no estoy enojado tambien,mi amo ignora mi adorable presencia -dijo alzando las alas

-yo soy mas adorable-murmuro flor sin saber que mister puffin escucho eso

-pajaraca loca,yo soy 1000000 adorable que tu-exclamo mister puffin

-pajaraco estupido,yo soy 10000000000000000 mas adorable que tu-exclamaba esta,mientras que sus amos se fijaban en la escena

-tu crees que se hayan caido bien-pregunto seth

-supongo,hasta diria que parecen novios-decidieron ignorar el tema y seguir comiendo regaliz

**jueves**

-mmmmm que estas diciendo-decia roberth hablando con la nada y eso llamo la atencion de su tio lukas

-¿con quien hablas?-dijo viendo de fria manera a su sobrino quien tambien tenia una muy fria mirada,hasta se diria que era una guerra de las mas frias miradas

-con mi ogro-dijo volviendo a su''ogro'' y lo sorprendente es que de verdad habia un ogro enfrente suya

-¿tambies ves ogros?-dijo mientras llamaba a su ogro tambien

-si muchos dicen que estoy loco,pero es verdad si son reales-dijo mirando receloso a su tio

-te entiendo,mmmm quieres molestar a seth y mi hermanito-dijo olvidandose del tema

-me parece bien-dijo levantandoze y llendose con sus ''dulces hermanitos''

**viernes**

-mathias-decia Blake

-TIO-MA-THIAS

-Mathias

-me tienes hasta la...-pero antes de terminar la frase vio a lukas en la ventana viendo todo con una mirada _''si terminas esa frase te mutilo''_ y funciono bien-paz, mi sobrino favorito

-mmmm que pasa-dijo andy quien estaba dormido en el sofa no poniendo atencion a la escena

-nada importante,solo mathias molestando-dijo tom quien estaba sentado en el sofa viendo tv,de repente aparecio mike que le robo el control remoto y le cambio a las luchas

-eso,no,no,eso jhon cena,demuestrales quien eres-alzaba los brazos de victoria

-devuelbeme el control-dijo tom parandose

-intentalo-dijo cruzandoze de brazos y sacando la lengua

-damelo,tonto-estaban en bolita de luchas sin darse cuenta que javier tomo el control remoto y le cambio a un programa de superviviencia

-hola,javiercito-dijo apareciendo de la nada james

-¿que quieres-entrecerro los ojos

-no te portes asi,acaso no vez a andy-dijo señalando al dicho quien volvio a dormir

-¿y que-pregunto sin entender nada

-dale un beso,acaso no ves que esta inofensivo-le susurro en su oido,y javier tenia que admitirlo andy se ve hermoso dormido,sus ojos cerrados con sus pestañas finas y su naris respingada y sus labios rosadoz y delgados se veia muy tentador y sin darse cuenta james se fue

-no,olvidate de esas cosas javier-se decia a si mismo-no eres un pervetido como james-pero eso si, algun dia lo besaria...algun dia

**sabado**

-ALEJATE-decia roberth quien huia de james

-vamos solo un poco de amour

-A VECES PIENSO QUE PASAS DEMASIADO TIEMPO CON FRANCIS-exclamaba mientras huia a la cocina y se escondia debajo de la mesa sin darse cuenta de otra presencia

-hola-decia lukas que tambien se escondia-mathias-dijo antes que el chico preguntara

-oooh james-dijo tambien-aaaaah ese chico molesta mucho

-de verdad,yo a veces pienso que no debi ir a esa corte a disculparme,pero valio la pena yo a decir verdad...lo amo-dijo muy sonrojado

-yo tengo que decir un secreto-dijo ,mientras lukas asentia-yo apesar que me comporto muy frio y agresivo con james,pueees me gusta y si quisiera ser su novio pero me es muy dificil y por eso me comporto con el asi

-tranquilo,tu puedes-dijo reconfortandolo

-creo que-pero unas 4 manos agarraban el mantel y lo subian

-oooooh robertito,ven aca-decia james con una sonrisa pervetida

-ooooooooh lukas sed mio-decia macabremente mathias

-ALEJENSE-dijieron mientras huian juntos

**domingo**

-bueno,creo que disfrute mucho estar con ustedes-dijo mathias con una sonrisa

-yo tambien-dijo emil

-nos tenemos que ir-dijo lukas con el ceño fruncido,nadie sabia por que ya que el chico disfrutaba mucho estar con ellos anque no lo exprese

-oooooh muchas gracias lukas-dijo tino con una sonrisa

-gracias-murmuro berwald

-bueno,adios-dijo emil llendose al auto

-adioooos tino,adios beeeer-dijo mathias caminando hacia al auto,pero paro, cuando noto al noruego que seguia con el ceño fruncido

-aaaah adios lukas hehehe-dijo tino nervioso por la mirada fria del otro-oye si quieres puedes venir a cuidar a los niños cuando quieras o visitarlos

me encantaria-dijo-adioooos-dijo lentamente y caminando lentamente pero no pudo seguir ya que un danes se lo llevo cargando

-¿que te pasa lukas?-pregunto Mathias notando un brillo de triztesa en los ojos del noruego

-los voy a extrañar-dijo lukas con un pequeño sonrojo

-mmm tranquilo,ya oiste a tino puedes visitarlos cuando quieras-dijo con una sonrisa reconfortadora

-esta bien

mientras en la casa de nuestros chicos...

-y como les fue en su viaje-dijo Peter,provocando los rostros rojos de sus padres

-aaaaaah bien,hehehehehe y ustedes?

-muy bien-dijieron en unisono

-OIGAN ES CIERTO QUE MATHIAS CONOCIO A LUKAS EN LA CORTE-grito Mike

-EHHH

* * *

sakery-por favooooooooooooooooooooooor opinen y dejen reviews,su opinion es importante para nosotras

rekery-y prometemos poner a toda la pandilla disfrazados de neko

todos-NO

sakery-calladitos se ven mas bonitos

rekery-pongan reviews por favor


	12. Chapter 12

aqui esta el nuevo capitulo o por cierto los que leyeron el capitulo 7,8,9 fue sin ofender ok y hetalia no es mio sino de su autor pero mis occ son mios jajajaja

* * *

**noche facebook**

**Blake oxenstierna ********Väinämöinen**** publico una foto...**

**Andy ****oxenstierna ********Väinämöinen** -_Blake...por que tomaste la foto donde james esta desnudo_

**James ****oxenstierna ********Väinämöinen** -_jajajaja me veo sexyyyy_

******Emil Steilsson-** _eeeew quitala-_

******Blake oxenstierna ********Väinämöinen-** _aaaaaaw_ miren atras de james,esta mama y papa besandose-**_. _**a Elizabetha y 6 personas les gusta eso.

******Tino Väinämöinen** -**_Bla...ke cuando tomaste esa foto_**

**Mike ****oxenstierna ********Väinämöinen-**_ EEEEEH por que tengo expreccion tonta_

**Tom oxenstierna Väinämöinen** -**_siempre la tuviste_**

**Seth ****oxenstierna ********Väinämöinen** -_al menos no estornudaste en ese momento_

* * *

******Tino ********Väinämöinen** publico una foto...

******Wang Yao-aiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaa que lindoooos eran de bebeees**

**********Xiao Mei-kawaiiiis eran de niños**

**********Feleciano vargas-veeee que lindooos**

**********Tino ****************Väinämöinen-verdad que si****  
**

**************************Berwald oxenstierna-son lindos**

**************************Andy ********oxenstierna ********Väinämöinen****************-EEEEEEH por que estamos de bebes T-T**

******************************************Blake ********oxenstierna ********Väinämöinen-asi era de bebe...que lindo**

**********************************************************Robert ********oxenstierna ********Väinämöinen-que lindo era mi hermanito**

**************************************************************************Javier ********oxenstierna ********Väinämöinen-Andy es el mas lindo**

******************************************************************************************Alfred jones-jajaja no son tan lindos como mi joseph**

******************************************************************************************Jose fernandes-callate gringo**

**********************************************************************************************Ivan Braginski-da...que lindos**

**********************************************************************************************Seth ************************************************************************************oxenstierna ********Väinämöinen-no puedo creerlo****  
**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Mathias koler -que lindos mis sobrinos**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Lukas Bondevik-Anko callate **

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Mathias koler-yo tambien te amo**

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Peter ************************************************************************************oxenstierna ********Väinämöinen-que bieeen falta poco para las vacaciones-a blake ************************************************************************************oxenstierna ********Väinämöinen y 8 personas les gusta esto**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Arthur kirkland-faltan 5 meses, baka**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Scott kirkland-vaya hermanito realmente estas de humor**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Arthur kirkland-callate**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Blake ************************************************************************************oxenstierna ********Väinämöinen-vayaaa batalla de hermanos cejudos**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Seth ************************************************************************************oxenstierna ********Väinämöinen-Blake no te metas en algo que no te importa**

* * *

**Alfred Jones-jajajaja im hero hahaha y i love hamburguer **

**Jose fernandez-te vas a poner mas gordo de lo que ya estas gringo**

**Francis bonnefoy-mon apetits ustedes dos se van a poner gordos si siguen comiendo sus basofias**

**Arthur kirkland-no puedo creer que diga esto pero el frog tiene razon**

**Alfred jones-jajajaja solo envidian mi cuerpo ademas el del comunista es peor**

**************************************************************************************************Ivan Braginski-que dijiste koikoikoikoikoi**

******************************************************************************************************Gilbert Beilschmidt-mi cuerpo es el mas awesome de todos- a ****************************************************************************************************Ivan Braginski le gusta esto**

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Mattwet williams -maple espero que este examen no se a dificil**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Andy ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************oxenstierna ********Väinämöinen-tienes razon**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Eduard von Bock-yo les puedo enseñar**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Raivis Galante**-de verdad Eduard

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Eduard von Bock-claro que si**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Toris Laurinaitis-que bueno,yo no pude estudiar por tener pesadillas con ivan**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Raivis Galante-yo tambien**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Feliks Lukasiewicz-osea tipo,no se como por que le tienen miedo**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Eduard von Bock-es aterrador**

**************************************************************************************************Ivan Braginski-daaa ¿quien es aterrador? koikoikoi  
**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Toris Laurinaitis-GYAAAAAA**

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Gilbert Beilschmidt esta en una relacion con ****************************************************************************************************Ivan Braginski**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Gilbert Beilschmidt-un momento ****************************************************************************************************¿cuanto publique...¡estupido ruso te metiste en mi cuenta!**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Ivan Braginski-daa tu contraseña es facil**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Elizabeta Hedervary-sabia que habia algo entre ustedes**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Roderich Edelstein-quien lo iba a prevenir**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Andy ****oxenstierna ****Väinämöinen-aaaaaaaw que linda pareja**

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Andy ****oxenstierna ****Väinämöinen publica una foto...-esta foto familiar es linda**  


**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Blake ****oxenstierna ****Väinämöinen-HAHAHAHA seth que lindo te ves,creo que no te sacaste todo el moco de la nariz**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Seth ****oxenstierna ****Väinämöinen-que hice mal para tener esta familia**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Arthur kirkland-acaso no viste la mia**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Wang Jia Long-te entiendo**

* * *

**Blake ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************oxenstierna ****Väinämöinen** gano nivel 32 en ninja saga-GENIAL

**Seth ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************oxenstierna ****Väinämöinen-yo estoy en el 40**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Kiku honda-yo en el 100**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Blake ****oxenstierna ****Väinämöinen- T-T Neeee**

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Antonio carriedo -aaaaaaaw lovyyy**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Lovino vargas-que quiere bastardo**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Antonio carriedo-nada lovy solo queria hablar contigo**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Lovino vargas-bastardo y no me llames lovy**

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Heracles karpusi-mis gatos tuvieron bebe**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Kiku honda-que bueno**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Sadık Adnan-y eso nos pone felices por que...**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Gupta Muhammad Hassan-no se**

* * *

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tranquilamente sentado y viendo en su computadora,Berwald estaba viendo todo lo que paso en facebook mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa,estaba publicando algo pero algo lo saco de su mensaje.******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

-Beeer a cenar-la voz de su adorada ''esposa'' y de pronto se fue abajo en donde la familia lo esperaba en la larga mesa

-que hay de comer-pregunto Robert

-no se, se me ocurrio llamar a una pizza o-Tino hablo pero fue interrumpido

-pizza

-hamburguesa

-pastaaa

-pollo

-ensalada

-taquitos

-comida china

-nooooooo-grito andy

mientras la pequeña discusión arriba en una computadora se vio el mensaje de cierto sueco

**Berwald oxenstierna-mi esposa y hijos son los mejores...**

* * *

****que tal quedo,por favor opiniones y reviews siiiii


	13. Niñeras,animales,fiesta y ¡QUE! parte 1

HOLAAAA gomenesai por la tardanza,aqui vi esfuerzo

información importante-eh decidido cambiar el nombre de Javier por Takashi,me pareció que le convino mas.

hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo autor VIVA HIDERAZ HIMARUYA creo que se llama así hehehe

* * *

-¡POR FAVOR-dijieron en unisono todos los jóvenes

-¡NO!-exclame Tino que se le acababa su paciencia

-Por favooooor~-dijo Mike con ojos de cachorro-solo queremos el nuevo video juego GTX2

-Chicoooooos~ ustedes ya tienen el uno-dijo Tino

-Pero esta muy,como lo dice Jose ''CHAFA''-dijo Tom que tambien tenia ojos de cachorro

-Tal vez debes pasar menos tiempo con los latino-murmuro Roberth

-POR FAVOOOOR-dijieron poniendole mas brillo inocente en sus ojos

-no y punto final-finalizo Berwald quien estaba en medio de la discucion leyendo su periodico

-no comeremos dulces-dijeron en unisono

-no veran television-sugirio Tino

-BUAAAAA POR FAVOR-sollozaron-chicos,por favor al menos usen su propio dinero,ya saben **trabajar**-esa ultima palabra se hizo un eco.

-NOOOOOOOOOO,eh oído de eso y es terrible

-¿trabajar es terrible?-dijo Tino alzando una ceja

-siiiiiii~ eh oido que los jefes son crueles y tus compañeros te chantajean-dijo Mike dramáticamente

-entonces un trabajo personal,ya saben niñeras,cuidador de mascotas o algo asi-Dijo Tino

-Pero soy menor para trabajos-dijo Peter

-tranquilos, asi es cierto olvide decir que Ber y yo vamos a un viaje y queremos que ustedes cuiden aqui y cuando volvamos si no encontramos un solo rasguño o problema les compraremos el videojuego-dijo Tino con una sonrisa sincera

-ok-dijieron en unisono ''cuidaremos la casa mientras no están'' pensaron algunos aunque otros pensaban otra cosa

* * *

-ya llegue de dejar a nuestros padres del aeropue-Tom se quedo en show y no pudo terminar su frase ya que en frente de el habia un extraño-ummmm hola

-hola,debe ser el encargado de este hotel,el Sr,Mike hablo de usted,no importa que le haya hablado a mis amigos por una fiesta

-EEEEEh-se sorprendió Mike hasta que Andy llego por la puerta

-Ya llegue,um que PASA-se hizo al lado al ver como 1,0000 de personas en entrar en la puerta

-Andy sube arriba-Exclamo Mike mientras calmaba a la gente que ya empezó a poner música fuerte

Andy subio lo mas rápido en el segundo piso,hasta que quedo en shok, había un montón de niños d años,muchos lindos y otros chibis

-ummm hola Andy puedes ayudarme-salio James entre el monton de niños

-ahhhh vuelvo un momento-Andy salio corriendo subio al tercer piso(si...una casa gigantesca pero que esperaban de ser hijos de dueños de un edificio de una marca famosa) al llegar le dio otro shok,ahora habia un muchos animales de muchas especies.

-ah,hola andy-dijo seth mientras acariciaba un elefante(como dije muchas especies)

-Que...que pasa aqui-dijo Andy que aun estaba en shok

-Talula,tranquila,talula-Andy se volteo y al ver la escena grito y se escondio detras de Takashi quien le daba bananas a unos monos tambien metido en este asunto

la escena era Blake siendo perseguido por un tigre

-oigan ya llegue-esa era la voz de Roberth quien estaba cargando a un lindo niño rubio y ojos verdes

-Roberth tu sabes de esto-Exclamo Andy sorprendido hasta el mas maduro se involucro en esto

-si-dijo como si nada

-oigan...que pasa aqui-esa voz era de Tom que llegaba lleno de moretones al estar en esa bola de fiesteros quienes solo le daban codazos y lo empujaban

-miren que lindo-ese era Peter que cargaba a un lindo conejo-DESU eres lindo como yo

-neee~neeee bueno Mike dijo que queria ganar dinero asi que acepto estos Trabajos-canturreo Blake quien ya encerro a Talula en su jaula

-¡DONDE ESTA MIKE

-Aqui estoy Tomas-Dijo Mike que al entrar a la puerta Tom lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa

-¡ES TOM Y QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO,que no oiste que si no nos metemos en problemas nos compraríamos el nuevo videojuego

-pero haciendo todo esto comprariamos 7,ademas que hay de malo esto-dijo Mike con una sonrisa triunfadora

-hay personas locas que actuan como animales y arriba tenemos niños pequeños que tenemos que cuidar y luego aqui hay animales salvajes de verdad-grito Mike como furia

-shhhhh despertaras a los cocodrilos-dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-¡QUE-Andy salto en los brazos de Takashi quien se sonrojo levemente

-YA BASTA SI NO NOS TRANQUILIZAMOS JAMAS LLEGAREMOS A NADA-grito Seth

-tengo una idea DESUU-Exclamo Peter-formemos equipos y cada uno hara un trabajo

-oigan y si llamo a Elizabetha y Emma y otras personas-dijo Andy alza su telefono-ellos tienen experiencia

-esta bien-dijeron en unisono

-ok mientras,Andy y Takashi seran las niñeras,Blake y Seth cuidaran a los animales y Roberth y yo nos haremos cargo de la fiesta digo hotel y hacerlo ahora antes de que papa y mama regresen-Exclamo Tom como jefe de soldados

-aaaaaah y nosotros-alzaron la mano James y Mike

-ustedes solo lo empeorarían asi que si hacen algo estupido o tonto juro que hare que tengan pesadillas reales-dijo Roberth con el ceño fruncido

-o...ok-dijieron temblando

-esta bien...pero que hacen aqui,vayan ahora...ahora-Todos se fueron muy rapido

**TAKASHI Y ANDY**

Andy estaba en la cocina del segundo piso haciendo galletas mientras que Takashi jugaba silecionsamente con las niñas y niños.

-Taka-kun que guapo es-Exclamo una niña abrazando su brazo

-Alejate tonta,es mio-exclamo otra niña

-¡es mio

-¡es mio

-¡es mio

-no ,¡es mio par de tontas

Takashi estaba en medio de esa discucion un poco nervioso aunque no se notara,mientras Andy sintio un jalon y vio para bajo y lo que vio fue lindo era un niño chibi pequeño cabello negro lacio y con un lindo mechoncito saliendo y unos ojos grandes e inocentes verdes esmeralda y para finaliza una camisa verdecon cuello y short pequeños rojos

''_AAAAAAW que lindo''_pensaba Andy cerrando los ojos y sonriendo tiernamente-que pasa pequeño-dijo al notar que se ruborizo

-aammm solo me preguntaba quieres casarte conmigo-dijo el pequeño poniendose rojo como un tomatito y tendiendole un tulipan

-eeeeeeeh-estaba muy confundido

-prometo cuidarte y darte todo lo que quieras y lo que sea pero se mio-dijo el niño con pequeñas lagrimas,con oido de leopardo Takashi escucho todo y se acerco a Andy y le dijo al niño

-es mio-dijo agarrando la cintura de este,poniendo al niño rojo de furia

-alejate de el,yo lo vi primero-dijo alzando un puño

-yo fui,el es mio

-mio

-mio

-Yo no soy un objeto

**Seth y BLAKE**

**-**ahora si Talula te prometes comportante enten...-Blake escucho un grito en la puerta y vio a Seth con Alfred con un animal que era eso

-que..que es eso-dijo Seth poniendose nervioso

-es Tony mi amigo extraterrestre,yo le enseñe todo lo que se

-que solo comer hamburguesas y exclamar ''soy un heroe''

-¡OYE,bueno me lo cuidas y a este gato llamado neko-america tengo que ir a una fiesta de las que muchos hablan hasta todos fueron

-entendido,byeee-se iba a ir pero otro ruido de la puerto sono-um arthur que haces aqui

-ahhhh bueno voy a una fiesta con mis hermanos y nadie puede cuidar a mis mascotas...este es mi gato neko-inglaterra y ellos son mis amigos-dijo señalando a la nada

-ahhhh arthur ¿has ido a los psicologos una ves?

-no ¿por que?

-por nada

-ok,byeee

-bye...kukukuku

**robert y mike**

**todo el mundo estaba un poco tranquilo aun bailaban y platicaban tranquilamente**

**-**supongo que esta tranquilo-dijo Mike

-si es cierto-afirmo Roberth

-bueno...te gusta molestar a Seth ¿no?

-a mi hermanito

-bueno te entiendo,como yo antes le decia a Mike ''oni-chan'' un error mio y tu a James y Andy a Taka asi que te toco Seth

-sip

-ok

-te gusta la musica

-sip

la platica de los serios la mas largaaaaaa del mundo

**Mike y James**

-Ahhhh me siento aburrido

-y yo

-oye y si le damos ritmo a esta fiesta

-cuenta conmigo Mike

-jejejeje dejame llamar a mis contactos

-entendido

¿que haran Mike y James? ¿ a quienes llamaran? ¿los serios tendran una platica normal? y quien ganara a andy?¿ y cuando arthur ira al psicologo?llegaran a tiempo Ber y Tino pues descubranlo en mi familia feliz

* * *

lamento por algunos erorres mios es que la computadora esta un poco mal pero si veo bien

dejen REVIEWS POR FAAAA


	14. Un recuerdo pequeño

hola bueno, solo dire BLABLABLA BLABLABLABLABLA, hetalia pertenece a hideraz himaruya y esto no es un capitulo es un oneshot

advertencia-un poquisisisisisisimo de horror jejeje nada de humor por ahora

* * *

_La pequeña amistad de Blake y Jake era linda aunque a veces tenian conflictos y uno de esos son_

_**celos**  
_

_Blake esperaba impacientemente a Jake justo estaba en un columpio derecho donde siempre se sentaba el otro,tuvo que esforzarse para que sus hermanos no lo llevaran alli ,eran muy sobreprotejores desde que sus papas murieron pero no queria recordar eso,ese asesino mato a sus padres justo en frente de el,aun recordaba la sangre salpicando su cara y mezclándose con sus lagrimas _

_no se dio cuenta de que alguien ocupo el columpio izquierdo,se dio vuelta y encontro a un chico cabello rubio oscuro desordenado un poco oscuro y unos ojos azules con un tono verde casi parecidos a los de javier,sentia que el chico lo miraba como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa del mundo,el tambien lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos para darse cuenta de lo atractivo que y inicio la platica_

_-aaah hola,soy Blake_

_-soy Adán_

_asi inicio la platica los chicos tenian mucho en comun aunque la esxpresion de Adán no cambiaba hablaba con naturalidad poco duro el gusto ya que un puño se estampo en la cara de Adán que lo dejo un pequeño moreton,Blake levanto la cara muy nervioso y lo que vio fue a Jake con una exsprecion oscura y no sabia si era su imaginacion pero habia llamas formadas en sus ojos_

_-que...que te pasa-dijo Blake asustado corriendo a Adán quien estaba levantandose,apunto de lanzarsele encima Blake lo detuvo_

_-por que me detienes-dijo Adán sin esxprecion pero con la voz en furia_

_-Adán ve tu casa y curate el moreton,por favor-el otro asintio pesadamente y se fue luego Blake se le acerco a Jake que aun tenia la mirada de furia-que pasa_

_-nada solo de advierto-dicho eso le dio una buena bofetada que hizo que le quedara roja la mejilla-te advierto que si hablas con alguien y toques veras de que soy capaz-despues de eso le dio un beso brusco y luego se fue corriendo dejando a Blake con lagrimas saliendole_

_**posesivo**  
_

_-Jake por favor por que no vamos a jugar con ellos_

_-no, por que eres mio_

_-cuando acepte ser tuyo_

_-yo lo decidí por que quiero_

_-pero..._

_-callate yo solo puedo tocarte_

_-pero somos pequeños aun_

_-que me importa_

_**el dia que paso todo..**  
_

_-Blake creo que ya es hora de contarte todo_

_-que pasa y por que estamos en esta casa_

_-esta casa es mia ahora dejame hablar yo...te contare todo pero primero te quiero decir...TE AMO DEMASIADO-dijo agarrando la nuca de este y darle un beso muy brusco toda su lengua tocando toda su boca cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva era lo unico que los unia despues de eso Jake -yo cuando mis padres murieron yo estuve alli,mis padres eran aficionados a la magia y todo eso pero el dia de su asesinato yo fui al que asesinaron primero poco despues mis padres hicieron un conjuro que me haga un espirito y busque un cuerpo,quiero decir despues el asesino extrañado por todo eso les dio una bala,cuando me desperte era un espirito me puedes tocar y ver puedo en las noches soy nada y ahora necesito que tu busques un cuerpo._

_-un momento me haz usado todo el tiempo...no,no dejare que me hagas eso-dijo Blake con lagrimas pero Jake le salio un brillo en su cuerpo y de pronto entro a el de Blake-NOOOOOOOO_

* * *

_LISTO prometo no tardar con el capitulo este era un one shot XD y esta es la historia de Blake._


	15. La familia kirkland

hola aqui de nuevo lamentablemente es que este capitulo no es la segunda parte DX es que va estar muy larga asi que mientras hare otros capitulos

hideraz himaruya es el creador de hetalia creo jejeje

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba con su desayuno hasta que una noticia puso a cierto chico que se llama Tom hecho un grito.

-QUEEE

-bueno lo que pasa es que me dejaron en equipo con Arthur y voy a su casa-dijo extrañado Andy por la actitud del otro chico mientras a este lo rodeaba un aura de fatalidad

-oigan...se acuerdan cuando fui a casa de Arthur por una tarea y volvi lleno de moretones y los ojos rojos-dijo completamente triste Tom

-segun tu te caiste de las escaleras y estuviste mucho tiempo viendo la computadora

-pues...no fue asi...FUERON CASI TODA SU FAMILIA

-Eh pero que dices

-por favor no vayas si no quieres morir

-eh bueno para prevenir por que no me acompañan-dijo un poco asustado Andy

-claro-afirmaron Blake,Seth,Robert, Takashi y Peter

-CLARO QUE SI,quiero agradecerles por lo de Tom-exclamo triunfalmente Mike

-por que nadie me escucha pero como deber de hermano mayor tengo que ir-dijo deprimido Tom

-bueno vamos ahora

* * *

Todo el mundo observaba la casa muy lujosa muy grande casi se les caía la baba

-''sigh'' yo tocare-dijo Blake mientras tocaba la puerta, pronto Tom se escondió detrás de Takashi

la puerta se abrio y mostro a un chico cabello castaño casi de la misma forma de Roderich y un curita con la bandera australiana en el puente de su nariz

-hola mucho gusto soy Jack y ustedes-dijo el chico sonriendo confundido

-soy Blake mucho gusto y estos son mis hermanos vinimos a hacer un trabajo con Arthur-dijo alegremente Blake

-creo que mi primito ya nos hablo de eso...pero que hacen aquí entren,entren-dijo haciéndose un lado dejando pasar a los chicos que miraron sorprendidos la casa de pronto apareció una chica castaña con coletas

-hola soy victoria soy de Seychelles mucho gusto-dijo tendiéndole una mano a Andy

-ah mucho gusto-dijo Andy y de pronto apareció un chico que tambien era castaño y le tendió mano a Roberth

-mucho gusto soy Ralph soy de nueva zelanda-habría hablado mas pero una pequeña niña muy conocida por cierto chico de sealand apareció

-WYY-dijo Peter y fue a correr hacia ella pero un grito lo saco de su momento

-WAAAAA DÉJAME ME DUELE LA CABEZA-era la voz de Tom,todos bajaron y al ver a Jack agarrando el cuello de Tom y raspar su puño a su cabeza

-VAYA que bien has crecido pequeñazo ya recuerdo la ultima vez que te vi-dijo sonriendo Jack

-FUE HACE 4 DÍAS IDIOTA

-que pasa aquí- se oyó un acento escoces fuerte y grueso todo el mundo busco con la mirada a un pelirrojo muy alto y ojos verdes turquesas mientras de tras de el habian un par de gemelos pelirrojos y otro chico con exprecion perdida y al final Arthur con cara de fastidio-chicos ellos son Scott-refiriéndose al escoces-ellos son Dilan y Ian-refiriéndose al par-y el es Kile-ahora al chico de gales

-mucho gusto-temblando de miedo por las miradas de los hermanos de repente los gemelos se fijaron en Tom que se trato de esconder y uno de ellos sonrió diabloticamente

-oye hermano ese no es el chico que casi lo hacemos gritar como niña

-un momento si es

-ayu...denme -suplico Tom

-que bueno hermano tenemos nuevos juguetes

-genial ya me muero de jugar-al terminar la frase los chicos desaparecieron corriendo solos los únicos que se quedaron fueron Roberth y Takashi quienes tenían una mirada que hicieron que los gemelos tuvieran un escalofrió bueno no solo a ellos

-solo lo diré una ves entendido-dijo Roberth escalofriante-si me molestan a mi,mi hermanito o Blake juro que haré que el resto de su vida nunca vean el sol del día y yo cumplo lo que digo

-en..entendido

-y si molestan a Andy yo haré que nunca vuelvan hacer macabro a Andy ya que veo ''saw'' y te enseña mucho de lo que debería-termino Takashi llendose junto a Robert dejando a los gemelos con los ojos muy abiertos y dejándolos en silencio...

-me agradan-murmuro Kile

-a mi tambien-dijo Scott sonriendo como los gemelos parecían estar en una esquina traumados

**BLAKE Y SETH**

Blake y Seth huyeron de la maldad irlandesa y se toparon con la primera habitacion que se toparon entraron lo mas rápido por adentro sin prender la luz.

-Blake ayúdame a buscar el interruptor-dijo Seth con las manos en frente

-espera...aqui esta-exclamo Blake prendiendo la luz pero cuando al fin vio lo que habia alrededor tenia los ojos muy abiertos

-Blake-murmuro Seth en estado de shok

-si-dijo Blake totalmente shokeado

-Es mi imaginación o hay por lo menos 10000 muñecos de ovejas alrededor nuestro-dijo Seth justamente en frente de una obeja de peluche que media 2 metros y si señores había mas ovejas de peluche alrededor suyo.

-sip-dijo

-cofcof-se escucho una tos fingida-disculpe quien los dejo entrar aquí

esa voz hizo que Seth y Blake se pusieran pálidos y su sangre se helara,voltearon lentamente y temerosos y lo primero que vieron fueron unas cejas gruesas y luego la cara de un chico de nueva Zelanda.

-hehehehe bueno entramos casualmente y-

-SALGAN

como alma que lleva el diablo Seth y Blake huyeron despavoridos y se separaron en diferentes caminos

**MIKE Y TOM**

-eeeeeh esta casa no tiene fin

-crees que yo soporto esto y mas cuando estoy contigo

-cállate

Tom y Mike caminaban por uno de los pasillos que parecía uno sin salida hasta que por fin encontraron una puerta cuando entraron vieron una piscina pero muy grande para 10 personas y parecía sin fondo cuando Mike intento tocarla se escucho un sonido de un dinosaurio cuando algo salia repentinamente era una criatura muy grande del tamaño de 2 ballenas

se quedaron en shok tenian los ojos muy abiertos todo lo posible y sintieron que sus corazones dejaban de latir hasta que...

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A-gritaron tan fuerte que se escucho un eco y huyeron tan rápido que sus rodillas parecían romperse

**ANDY Y JAMES**

Andy estaba muy asustado James lo veía pervetidamente con una sonrisa que se parecía a Francis caminaron un buen rato pero a Andy no le preocupaba eso si no su vida hasta que su respuesta aparecio en frente hay una puerta,abrieron muy rápido y entraron repentinamente encontrándose con un lindo koala que parecía un peluche

-aaaaaaaaaw que lindo-exclamo Andy acariciando al koala que parecía muy cariñoso con el

-si es muy lindo-murmuro James viendo al animal

-Si que...wow mira aquí hay muchas fotos de selvas-Andy se distrajo dejando al koala que cuando lo dejo de acariciar gruño

James seguía mirando al animal ahora temeroso o era su imaginacion o ese koala repentinamente le salieron colmillos y un aura oscura sonriendo malignamente

-An...dy mira-murmuro James llamando la atención de este que al voltearse hacia el koala que cambio su exprecion oscura por una de cariño lanzándose hacia Andy quien reía

-waaaaaa déjame me haces cosquillas hahaha-reía Andy que por tener su mentón arriba de cara del koala no veía que miraba malvadamente a James quien temblaba

-me..mejor nos vamos-dijo James con una sonrisa forzada

-claro-dijo Andy dejando al koala en el suelo y se adelanto hacia la puerta dejando a James cerrándola y viendo como ese koala lo veía CON SUS COLMILLOS cerro la puerta de un portazo

**BLAKE**

Blake corría buscando a unos de sus hermanos de preferencia Roberth y Takashi hasta que choco un cuarto con un karaoke justamente

-mmmmm genial esta me gusta-puso el disco y se puso a cantar la cancion de un anime muy conocido

Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku  
sono mabushii egao ni  
hatenai yami karatobidasou  
Hold My Hand

Kimi to deatta toki  
kodomo no koro taisetsuni  
omoi teitta basho omoide  
ashitanda

Boku to odotte kurenaika  
hikari to kage no Winding Road  
imademo aitsu ni muchuu nano?

Blake seguia cantando con su grandiosa voz sin darse cuenta de unas presencias y si señores esta cancion es de dragon ball gt famosa (neta soy una otaku me encantan las canciones de animes XD)

Sukoshidake furimukitaku naru  
youna tokimo arukedo  
ai to yuuki to hokori omotte tatakau yo

Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku  
kono houshii no kibou no kakera  
kito daremoga eien no ten ni iretai

Zen Zen kinishinai furishitemo  
hora kimi ni koi shiteru  
Hatenai yami karatobidasou  
Hold Your Hand

Okotta kao mo tsukareteru  
kimi mo suki da kedo anna ni  
tobashite ikite daijoubu kana to omou

Boku wa nanigenai shigusani  
furimawasareteru Sea Side Blue  
sore demo aitsu ni muchuu nano?

poco a poco mas presencias llegaron y se sorprendieron por esa voz

Motto kikitai dotoga atta noni  
futari no kawai ga kuruma no  
oto ni habamatete tourini mau yo

Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku  
jibun demo fushigii nan dakedo  
nani ka aruto sugu ni kimi ni  
denwa shitaku naru

Zen Zen ki no nai furishitemo  
kekkyoku kimi no koto dake mite itta  
umi no kanata e tobi dasou yo  
Hold My Hand

Al terminar con la cancion se exalto cuando oyo aplausos se volteo sorprendido y al encontrarse con Victoria y casi con toda la familia kirkland se tranqulizo

-waaaaa que genial cantas-exclamo Victoria

-muchacho cantas como una estrella-comento Jack

-gra..gracias-dijo Blake sonrojado

-admito que cantas bien-dijo cruzado de brazos Arthur

-puedo ser tu representaste-dijo Peter

-hehehe me tengo que ir-dijo Blake y huyo de alli cuando perdió de vista la habitación choco contra un torso, temeroso levanto la cabeza encontrándose con un escoces

-ten mas cuidado idiota

-aaaah lo siento-dijo exaltado Blake pero despues de un segundo mostro una sonrisa-oye por que usas falda

-callate no es una falda es una falda escocesa-dijo el otro

-entonces admites que es una falda-dijo poniendo al escoces con una venita pulsante

-escuchame bien idiota si te burlas de mi ya veras lo que soy capaz-dijo llendose

-esta bien escoces travesti-dijo jugueton Blake sacandole la lengua dejando a Scott totalmente furioso y persiguiendolo graciosamente mientras este reia

- jajajaja no me atrapas no me atrapas-exclamo jugueton hasta que el escoces al fin lo atrapo dejandolo arriba de Blake y este abajo estaban por lo menos unos milimetros de cercania

su respiracion entre los labios los dejo un poco sonrojados pero el escoces disminuía los milimetros hasta al fin rozar sus labios Blake se sorprendia los labios del escoces eran muy suabes y lo admite besa muy bien hasta que...

-OIGAN YA ES HORA DE COMER

**TODO EL MUNDO**

****Los chicos estaban palidos eso era comida

-no van a comer-pregunto arthur

-eeeeh si-cuando Arthur se volteo lo chicos pusieron la comida en una planta

-WOW que delicioso,pero que horas son nos tenemos que ir,BYE-exclamo Tom jalando a sus hermanitos y salieron pero Blake solo se volteo sonrojado encontrandose con scott y se volteo rapidamente y se fue

cuando estaban a punto de irse James se volteo y contemplo la casa hasta encontrarse con una ventana con unas garras y un koala con colmillos y haciendole la seña de los 2 dedos apuntandole y luego a el en su frente, rapidamente corrio rapidamente hacia sus hermanos

**ADENTRO**

****-nos volveremos a encontrar idiota-murmuro scott viendo como se va la pandilla-''sigh'' voy con nessie de seguro me extraña

**EN CASA**

****Tino estaba extrañado Blake estaba muy sonrojado,Tom y Mike parecian traumados,James estaba asustado y veia por todos los lados,Seth estaba un poco nervioso,los unicos neutrales eran Takashi,Roberth,Andy y Peter.

-''sigh'' tal ves a la proxima los acompañe-dijo cansadamente Tino al lado de Berwald

-hm

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA puse a toda la familia kirkland


End file.
